Slayer of God Duology Part 1: Until the End
by White Shadow
Summary: The crew of Nirvana found a man stranded in a space shuttle. Meia have a feeling she never experienced before when she sees him. What it is? STATUS: Complete
1. Prologue : Stranded

**Vandread Fanfic - Until the End  
Prologue - Stranded**  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi  
Author's Note - This is where it all began... 

I can't stop these feelings even if it hurts the closer I get,  
The farther it moves away  
If this a dream, is tomorrow black or white?

Black or White? Version 3 - TM Revolution

* * *

The monitor reads: 

OXYGEN LEVEL: 5

"That's it...I'm done for. Stranded in the middle of space and almost out of air." the man dressed in black sighed.

His eyes were sharp, scrutinizing the monitor screen, trying to detect any life form. After he couldn't find any, he retrieved a photo from the pocket of his suit. A photo taken with his band mates, before their concert a few months ago. His eyes are focused at a blue haired girl in black leather suit.

"Sara..." he said, sadly.

Then, he glanced at the electric guitar slung at his back.

Then, he remembered. The invading aliens destroyed the place he called home.

The city was on fire.

Many innocent people including some of his friends died.

He had to leave someone dear to him behind.

* * *

"C'mon, Sara. The space shuttle is this way."

"I'm coming..." the blue haired girl tried to catch up with him.

Then, he saw an alien. With a blaster in hand. Taking aim at her.

"Sara!! Look out!!" he warned her.

There was a shot. Then, he saw his companion lying on the ground. Her left leg was injured.

"SARA!!"

"Urghhh...go Rick, go on without me..." the girl said between her breath.

"I won't leave you alone" the man said as he lifted her up.

"I'm only going to slow you down. The alien is coming...go...its better that one of us makes it."

"But I..." his reply was cut short.

The girl leaned in and kissed him deeply. The kiss lasted a few seconds. But to him, it was an eternity.

"I love you, Rick. I always will..." tears running down her cheeks.

"...I love you too...that's...that's why I won't leave you behind." he hugged her tight.

She smiled.

"Leave me, Rick. If you really love me, leave me behind. You must stay alive, you must..."

"I...I promise. I swear upon this guitar that I'll come back for you. Then, we'll be together forever...forever..."

"Rick...I'll wait for you to come back. I trust you...Now, go on...leave me."

"I promise I'll be back for you" he said as he left his companion behind, running towards the space shuttle. Tears started to form in his eyes. Then, he quickly wiped them away.

He found the space shuttle and boarded in.

"Well, it's in bad condition. But at this time, it will do."

As he tried to start the engine, aliens poured into the hangar, tried to stop him from escaping.

"C'mon...don't fail me now..." he said as he pressed the ignition button repeatedly.

After a few attempts, the engine finally started.

"Okay, let's see what this baby can do. GO!!!"

With that, he maneuvered the shuttle out of the hangar, crushing a few aliens who were stupid enough to stand in its way.

As he went towards the orbit, a few of the aliens' fighters appeared.

"Damn!!! This shuttle didn't have any weapons. Guess I just have to lose them."

Tried as he would, he couldn't shake them off.

"Shoot...I have to jump into hyperspace...here goes nothing!!"

With that, he went into hyperspace, leaving his home light years away. However, before he went into hyperspace, one of the aliens' fighters managed to damage the oxygen tank. Thus, reducing the oxygen supply greatly. After he jumped out of hyperspace, he had to shut down the engine to conserve oxygen and let the shuttle drifted in the middle of space, hoping that someone, or something to find him.

* * *

"Sara...I'm sorry...I don't have the strength anymore..."

His vision started to blur. Then, he collapsed down to the floor.

"Sara..." he muttered before he finally submits to the overwhelming pressure.

* * *

I'm alone in the night  
but I don't feel sad  
'cos the ending's still far away  
I'm just a little tired

Love Me (transliterated)-The Hong Kong Knife


	2. Chapter 1 : The Feeling

**Vandread Fanfic - Until the End  
Chapter I - The Feeling**  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi Author's Note- Ahh...first chapter...  
  
Once in a lifetime  
Maybe the last time  
Just the right time to fall in love  
Once in a lifetime  
For such a long time  
I've been waiting for you  
  
Chicago - Once In a Lifetime

* * *

"We still didn't get any response from the shuttle. Probably it was abandoned." said a woman named Buzam A. Calessa or better known as BC due to her initials. She's also known as the Sub-Commander among the bridge crew.  
  
"Should we take the shuttle in?" this time she asks an opinion from a person with a higher rank, the chief of the spaceship Nirvana, Magno Vivan, also known as 'boss' or 'old hag' by a certain 'boy'.  
  
"Fine...take the shuttle in & ask Meia & the others to search it thoroughly."  
  
She said approvingly. Even though her voice is weak, it had some kind of authority tone in it. Moreover, she already lived for a century, & her experience is important for the crew of this ship, which is mostly, consists of teenagers.

* * *

"Come on, get moving. Boss asked us to search the shuttle." The blue haired girl in a tight blue suit said to her subordinates.  
  
"Why bother that space junk? Surely it didn't have anything useful in it..." a young teenage boy complained.  
  
Then, the door slid open and a girl enters the room.  
  
"Aaah...Uchuuji-san, I've found you..."  
  
"Ack!! Get away from me!!!" The boy quickly jumped to his feet & makes a hasty exit. The girl then gives chase. "Uchuuji-saaan!!"  
  
"Here we go again..." the blonde haired girl in a 'revealing' suit gave a sigh.  
  
"Just forget about them, Meia. The three of us should be enough to search such a small shuttle." said the girl that sits next to the blonde haired girl.  
  
"I guess you're right, Barnette. Jura, you search the main deck, Barnette, you search the engine room and I'll be searching the storage area. Should anything happen, use the communicator." the girl in blue suit who is also known as Meia said.  
  
"Yes." the other two answered.

* * *

"Barnette, do you found anything?" Meia asked using the communicator.  
  
"Negative. There's nothing remotely interesting."  
  
"How about you, Jura?"  
  
"I think you two better come over here..."

* * *

"Why is this man doing here?" Barnette asks curiously. The man is unconscious and still breathing.  
  
Meia looked at the man from head to toe. He had long, blonde hair and is wearing a long, black leather coat. He also had a strange item slung athis back. Her heart beats faster when she sees the man's features. He seems to be in terrible pain.  
  
(Why...why is my heart beating faster? What is this feeling I have?)  
  
"Hmm? What's this?" Jura picks up a picture from underneath the man's hand. "Meia, look at this...isn't the girl in this picture...?"  
  
"That's...me...?" Meia said, her eyes widened when she looked at the picture.

* * *

"Boss, they've found a man in the shuttle. He's unconscious and the doctor is treating him right now. He had this strange item with him." BC showed the image of the guitar.  
  
"Hmm...I never thought I'll ever see that thing again." The boss said calmly.  
  
"You saw that thing before?" BC asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. A long time ago. It was called 'guitar'. Our ancestors from Earth used to have it. It was only used by those who have the talent to play with music. Don't worry BC, it's totally harmless. Anything else?"  
  
"They also found this." BC showed the picture over the big screen.  
  
The entire bridge crew gave shocking gasps when they see the picture. A man holds a woman that looks exactly like Meia by her waist. The woman is leaning at the man's shoulder. She too, is holding the man by the waist.  
  
"Man & woman holding each other..?" a bridge crew named Ezra Vieil, who is pregnant, said indifferently.  
  
"That's not right!!" a girl in bear suit named Celtic Midori cried out.  
  
"Why is the girl looks like Meia?" another crew member, Amarone Slaintheav chips in. This is followed by shouts & protests from the crew.  
  
"QUIET!!!" BC tried to bring order to the ship.  
  
"Hmm...what's Meia's reaction on this?" the boss asked BC.  
  
"She locked herself in her room after that."  
  
"When he wakes up, bring him to me. I want to ask him a few questions."  
  
"As you wish, Boss."

* * *

"How is he?" Jura asks the doctor who is treating the man.  
  
"His body lacks oxygen. He'll be okay with a few hours rest." The doctor known as Duero McFile answered.  
  
Then, Barnette enters the room.  
  
"How's Meia?"  
  
"She's still refuses to come out. I think she's in shock. How come Meia is in that picture?"  
  
"I think the girl in the picture wasn't her. Maybe he came from another galaxy." Jura stands beside the man and examines him.  
  
"What with these scars? And...oooh...he's muscular alright."  
  
"Just where do you getting at?" Barnette sighed.  
  
"She's probably right. I've read from some books that there's always an alternate universe. Some people over there even look just like us." Duero gave his opinion.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder, how do I look like over there...?" Jura said hopefully.  
  
"Probably she's obnoxious just like you." Barnette said jokingly.  
  
"Har...har...very funny, Barnette."  
  
"S...Sara..." the man mumbled.  
  
"I think he's coming around..." Duero says.

* * *

"Uchuuji-san, where are you?" the girl with childish tone calling out the boy who is hiding in his giant robot known as Vanguard.  
  
"Please...go away, sheez...I'm almost out of air...ack..." the boy gasped. "AAAARGHHH!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" with that, the boy opens the hatch & limps out, gasping for air.  
  
"I've found you!!!" the girl approaches the boy.  
  
"Stop it! Why do you keep bugging me? Furthermore, "I'm NOT Uchuuji-san!! Read my lips, I'm HIBIKI TOKAI!!" the boy yelled at her angrily.  
  
"Uchuuji-san is better..." the girl mumbled.  
  
"I don't care!! Stop calling me that!! Huh...huh...just yelling at you makes me tired."  
  
"Good timing. Here, try this." The girl gives a lunch box to the boy.  
  
"Wh...what's in it?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough." The girl smiled. The boy opens the box.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It is called 'hamburger'."  
  
"Nyum, nyum...this tastes good..."  
  
"I know you're gonna like it." she smiles as she looks at the boy in the eyes.  
  
"Wh...what's that look for...?"  
  
"Nothing..." she replies short.  
  
"Hmmph..."  
  
This time, the boy who called himself Hibiki Tokai simply ignores her and continues to eat the food given. He first met this girl, Dita Liebely, when both men & women were waging a war a few months back. Since then, she's been calling him 'Ucuuji-san' all the time. He too, never calls her by her name. He simply calls her 'Hey', 'Oy' or anything that slips his tongue. Almost everyday he's been 'hunted down' by her. Being chased around the ship and he even complained to the 'old hag' about it but didn't get any respond so far.  
  
(Huh...maybe I should just give it up. She's so damn persistent)

* * *

"Wh...what's going on with me? Why do I have this heartache inside? I never have this feeling since the day I had to leave mother...Is it because of that man? Who is he...? Who is that girl?" the Dread chief pilot named Meia Gisborn wonders as she looks at the stars outside the window.  
  
"Meia? You're still there?" a voice came from outside of the room.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"The man already wake up. If you want some answers, you better come to the ward."  
  
"I'll be there. Thanks Barnette."  
  
(I've been thinking too much. Better get some answers from him.)  
  
With that, she left her room and heads for the ward.

* * *

Even if it's an illusion, or something else  
I'll definitely find out  
Believing in that time  
I'll keep on walking  
  
Flash In The Dark (transliterated) from Macross 7: The Galaxy is Calling Me! 


	3. Chapter 2 : Attachment

**Vandread Fanfic - Until the End  
Chapter II - Attachment**  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi  
Author's Note - Meia started to have an unusual feeling towards this man in black. 

I feel the changing season  
will see my promise broken  
Even if I reach out with my hands  
my heart will stay distant

L'ArcenCiel - Blurry Eyes (Transliterated)

* * *

"I love you Rick. I always will..." 

He will never forget those words. He feels guilty about leaving her behind; letting those alien scum capture her. He would have preferred to let himself captured along with her. He didn't care about anything else except to be always be there for her.

"Leave me, Rick. If you really love me, leave me behind. You must stay alive, you must..."

He really didn't know what to do when he heard those words. He wanted to stay with her but his conscious wanted him to leave her. Since it was her request, he had left her behind & promised to return & rescue her.

"Hey, do you hear me?" a voice broke all his thoughts.

"Uh...huh..." he shakes his head and monitors his surroundings. Now he remembered. He collapsed in the space shuttle due to lack of oxygen. The environment around him is different now. It looks calmer. When he sees two beautiful girls standing next to him, it confirmed his suspicions.

"Am I...dead...?"

"No...you're not dead..." said Jura.

"You two must be angels from heaven..." he said, referring to Barnette & Jura.

"An...angel...?" Barnette gave a look of puzzlement.

"You're not dead. You're lucky that we found you. If it's a bit late, I feared the worst." Duero said as he checks the blood pressure.

"I...I see...sorry for my harsh words just now..."

"Not really...in fact, nobody calls me an angel and I kinda like it." Jura taps his shoulder lightly.

"Well...it's okay then. By the way, where am I?"

"This is the infirmary of the spaceship Nirvana." Barnette chips in before Jura can answer.

"Since you already regain consciousness, do you need anything?" asks Duero.

"I really appreciate if you can give me a glass of water. My throat is kinda dry."

"Very well. Paiway, can you bring a glass of water?"

"Coming..." a little girl appears from the back with a glass of water.

"Thanks..." as he sips the water.

The door of the infirmary slides open & Meia enters the room.

"S...Sara...?" Rick gasped as he almost drops the glass.

"Sara...?" This time it is Meia that gave a look of puzzlement.

"How the hell..." He looked at her from head to toe and shakes his head, "No...you're not Sara..."

"You must be referring to the girl in the picture..." said Meia in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Pic...picture...? That reminds me, where is it? And my guitar as well?"

Before anyone can answer, BC enters the room.

"You already awake. Boss wants to see you." She says in straight forward manner.

"Please wait. He just awake. Please give him a few more hours to rest." appealed Duero.

"No...it's okay doctor. I'll be fine. Can you give back my clothes?"

"Yeah...sure" Duero retrieves the black suit from the locker nearby and hands it to Rick.

"Thanks...err...can you guys turn around while I'm changing?"

"I guess so...we'll be waiting outside."

With that, BC & the others wait outside of the infirmary.

"So, what do you think of him?" Barnette broke the silence.

"He maybe a spy for our enemy. We better keep an eye on him," Meia speculated.

"Don't do anything harsh until we get a full report from Parfet about the shuttle's log file," BC reminded.

"I think he's nice. He called me an angel," Jura said with a broad smile.

"Gullible..." Barnette murmured.

"What? What did you just said?" Jura almost yelled at Barnette.

Paiway scribbled something on her notebook and said, "Pai check!"

Rick walked out of the room in his black suit.

"Okay, I'm ready." he said as he flashed a weak smile.

Again, Meia's heart skipped a beat.

"Okay, follow me. The others get back to your normal routine." BC walked away with Rick following her behind.

(Again...that feeling again)

* * *

"Boss, this is the man that we found on the shuttle." BC says as she bows to her. "Come closer, young man." Magno commands. 

Rick steps closer towards her without a word. The crew on the bridge watches closely.

"Tell me who you are and what are you doing in the stranded shuttle."

"I'm Maverick Xero. I escaped from my home planet when it was attacked by an unknown alien force."

"Alien invasion, eh..? Tell me, have you heard about the operation 'Harvest'?"

"No...I didn't heard anything like it."

"I see...which planet are you from?"

"I'm from the planet of Terra."

"Does your home planet have a connection with Earth?"

"Umm...yes. My ancestors fled from Earth when it was in a middle of crisis."

"I see...are these belongs to you?" Magno shows Rick's guitar & the photo.

"Yes...can I have it back?"

"Yes, you can have it. What will you do after this?"

"I'll return to my home planet."

"Hmmph...you've just fled from your home and now want to return there? That's suicide." Magno sneered.

"I don't care if it's a suicide. I promised someone to return there..."

"You promised the girl in the picture? Is she really that important to you?"

"...Yes, she is important to me. We...love each other."

The whole crew on the bridge gave the look of astonishment upon hearing those words.

"Hey, hey...how could you say that?" a voice came from behind. It is Bart Garsus, the ship's helmsman.

"Huh...? What do you mean?" Rick gave a look of puzzlement.

"Women are slave drivers. You know that?"

"Stop it, Bart." BC told him.

"Yeah right. By the way, why there are so many women around here?"

"That is because women are more dominant than men around here. Besides, both sides hate each other." explains Magno.

"Yeah, whatever. Can I return home right now?"

"We can't let you do that. You might be a spy for our enemy."

"That's absurd. I'm just a common musician. I'm not a spy or anything to do with it. I just want to return to my home world."

"Still, we can't let you do it. You'll be staying here for a while."

"Great, I rather die in the shuttle than doing nothing here." Rick gave a grunt and walks away from the bridge area.

* * *

It happened again. Meia was standing outside, listening to the explanation given by Rick. Again, her heart skipped a beat when she heard those words- 'We love each other'. Then, she remembered what her mother used to say, 

_"Someday, you'll find someone you want to protect."_

She quickly walked away from the area when Rick is heading her way. He looked at her and then passed her by without a word.

(What am I doing? I've got to stop this.)

* * *

Rick was walking along the corridor that leads towards the hangar for Vanguard. Then, he heard someone screaming, 

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Then, he sees a boy running in his direction. He is followed by a girl screaming,

"UCHUUJI-SAN!"

The boy runs past him and disappeared at the end of the corridor.

"Uchuuji-san...please wait..." the girl stopped in front of Rick to catch her breath.

"Uh...you're okay?"

"Um? Who are you?"

"I'm Maverick Xero. Someone found me stranded and forced me to stay here..."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dita Liebely. If you excuse me..."

She then runs off and shouts, "Uchuuji-san!"

(I thought than men and women here hate each other. Are they an exception?)

He then walks into a large area that hosted the Vanguards.

"Wooo...I've never seen these kinda thing before,"

As he takes a closer look at each of these Vanguards, he heard someone, or something, is calling for him.

"I hear something calling for me. Where is it come from?"

After doing a search, he finds a hidden console.

"The voice must be coming from beyond this wall. Let's try to open the hidden door."

After a few button bashing, a message appeared on the monitor,

INPUT PASSWORD

"Darn. Guess I have to use my hacking skills."

ACCESS DENIED INVALID PASSWORD TRY AGAIN

"Shoot. What the hell, I'll smash this troublesome thing."

"What are you doing?" a voice comes from behind him. Rick turns around, expecting another one of the ship's crew but instead he is facing a small, cute looking robot.

"Well...err...I'm trying to figure out the password."

"You are not an authorized personnel to open it."

"You got a name, short stuff?"

"I am Pyoro, this ship's navi robot."

"Since you're a navi robot, maybe you know the password for this?"

"I am not telling you."

"I see, you do know. Well, I'm going to get it anyway."

Rick reaches out his hand and an electrical energy surges from his index finger, frying Pyoro from the inside.

"System...mal...function..." it mutters before the screen goes black.

"Hmm...I haven't used that for a while. Sorry little guy, I need to know what's behind this."

Rick then uses his computer skills to hack into Pyoro's main memory and managed to find the password.

"This is the password? This is stupid." Then, he inputs the password.

INPUT PASSWORD BEEFCAKE VERIFYING.  
PASSWORD ACCEPTED

With a faint click, the hidden door opens revealing another Vanguard. However, it is different from the others. It has the initials VX4 at its shoulder.

"Is it you who is 'calling' for me?"

The black Vanguard gave a hum.

"Let me take a closer look."

Rick then entered the cockpit and takes a look around.

"You need some repairs buddy. Your response circuit is almost broken; the communication system is totally out."

He then looked around the room, "Okay, got enough tools here to patch you up."

* * *

"Boss we're under attack." said BC as she scans the monitor. 

"Enemy is coming this way fast." Ezra warned.

"Dispatch the Dreads." Magno ordered.

* * *

"Okay everyone. Get busy. We're going to have many orders to complete." Gascogne, the chief at the requisition department said. 

Barnette came in and hands in the orders.

"Here, make sure you make it fast."

"Don't worry about it. You, process these orders." Gascogne instructed one of the girls.

"Right away." the girl replied short.

* * *

"Yeah! A battle!" Hibiki shouted as he runs towards his Vanguard. Then, he sees Pyoro lying on the floor. 

"What the hell are you doing around here? Hmm...you really are broken. I don't have the time to send you for repairs right now. Guess I have to drag you along."

* * *

"What's this vibration? Are we under attack? What a 'great timing' eh, buddy?" 

The black Vanguard gave another hum.

"This communication circuit is too complex for me to repair. Furthermore, I can only apply temporary repair to your response circuit."

The Vanguard hummed louder.

"What? You want me to take you out? In your condition, I don't think so. I don't know how to pilot you anyway."

* * *

"Meia! There's too many of them." Jura yelled as she avoids a blast from the alien fighters. 

"If this continues..." Barnette indicated.

"Leader, I can't even unite with Uchuuji-san!" Dita screamed.

"Not only you, they prevented all of us from uniting with him." Meia said.

"Hey, give me a hand here!" Hibiki shouted as he fends off the enemy with his saber.

* * *

"Our shield is down to 45." Belvedere Coco, one of the bridge crew, indicates. 

"At this rate, we'll be..." Ezra says.

"Is this the end...?" Magno speculates.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH! We're going to die!" Bart yelled from the navigational room.

BC stays quite. She doesn't want to discourage any member of the crew. She would like to say something positive but at the current condition, she rather not.

(Is it really the end)

* * *

Is this pain too much for me ?  
Can I stay the same ?  
When this pain consumes my heart  
Will I be able to hold on to my soul? 

Joanne Hogg - Pain from Xenosaga


	4. Chapter 3 : Feeling Heart

**Vandread Fanfic - Until the End  
Chapter III - Feeling Heart  
**Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi  
Author's Note - Yeah! A space battle!  
  
Speed up the night mikado  
really the game I need  
king of the light mikado  
what you get is all I need - power!  
  
Dave McLoud - Mikado from Initial D 2nd Stage

* * *

"There, after some modification, I managed to do some temporary repairs on the communication circuit. I don't know how long it will last though." Rick said as he takes a rest in the cockpit.  
  
"By the way, why are you 'calling' me?"  
  
There's a hum.  
  
"You chose me to be your pilot? Hey, I maybe skilled in piloting spaceship and stuff, but piloting a war machine like you is different."  
  
The Vanguard hummed again.  
  
"You said they're in trouble? And you want us to help? Sorry pal, I've got enough problems to deal with. Being forced to stay on this ship is not what I had in mind. Now you want me to get killed in the middle of space?"  
  
The Vanguard hummed louder.  
  
"Stop that. I want to take a rest for a while."  
  
The seat suddenly ejects by itself and sends Rick crashing to the floor.  
  
"You're kicking me out? Fine! I'll be sitting here."  
  
He then took his guitar and opened a small compartment behind it. He takes out a few pictures and looks at them.  
  
"Sara...about my promise, I hope you can hold on until I found a way to save you."  
  
Suddenly the vibrations becomes stronger. Rick almost lost his balance.  
  
"Woo...this is not good."

* * *

"Darn!! They hitting at the ship!" Hibiki shouted as he cleaves an enemy.  
  
"Jura, Barnette, your group will form a defensive formation to keep away enemy attacks on the ship." Meia ordered them both.  
  
"Roger!"  
  
"Dita, you and Hibiki circle the enemy flanks to attract their attention."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Hibiki replied.  
  
"Roger! Uchuuji-san, let's 'attract their attention!"  
  
"Somehow I find something's wrong with that phrase." Hibiki sighed.

* * *

"Shields down to 25" Belvedere shouted.  
  
"Parfet, how are things over there?" BC said through the intercom.  
  
"Not good. Explosions are all over the place. Many of them were injured. The doctor is doing what he can. Furthermore, the Paeksis is behaving rather strangely. It doesn't respond to any input." Parfet, the chief engineer coughed throughout the conversation.  
  
"Boss..."  
  
"Prepare to evacuate." Magno finally said after considering the available options.  
  
"Evacuate? But..."  
  
"Just do it! This is an order."

* * *

"This is really ticking me off," Rick cursed as he regains his balance. "How are you doing, buddy?"  
  
The Vanguard hummed.  
  
"I see, we're doing fine, I guess."  
  
It hummed again.  
  
"You want us to help them? Considering those vibrations, I'd say that this ship will be space junk in no time and we surely can't survive another one."  
  
This time, it gave a louder hum, seems agree to what Rick said.  
  
"I must be crazy, but what the hell..."  
  
With that, Rick jumped into the cockpit and activates the Vanguard.  
  
SYNCHRONIZING WITH PILOT'S BRAIN WAVE...DONE SYNCHRONIZING WITH PILOT'S NATURAL REFLEXES...DONE ADDING PILOT'S SPECIAL ABILITIES...DONE  
  
"Okay, we're ready to raise some hell. Hey buddy, you have a name?"  
  
The Vanguard hummed.  
  
"I see...VX4. Okay VX4, LET'S ROCK!!!"  
  
With that, the VX4 walks out of the room that keeps it hidden for a long time and launched into space.  
  
"WOOOO!!! Not too fast, buddy!!"

* * *

"There's an unknown object enters the battle," Ezra shouted while most of the crew is preparing to evacuate.  
  
"Bring it to the screen," BC ordered.  
  
A black mech speeds towards the enemy's mother ship.  
  
"Boss...is that a Vanguard? It seems different." BC said to Magno.  
  
"Hmm...it must be 'him'."  
  
"Him'? You mean...Xero...?"  
  
"Heh...show me what you got." Magno gave a smile.

* * *

"Wh...what's that? Jura saw a mech enters the battle. It slipped through the enemy's defense line easily.  
  
"Is it our enemy?" Barnette speculated.  
  
"It's a Vanguard. But who's the pilot?" Meia said.  
  
"A Vanguard? I've never seen that model before." Hibiki chipped in.  
  
"It's approaching the enemy's mother ship!!" Dita screamed.  
  
"That's suicide. Jura, Barnette, hold your positions. Dita, Hibiki, follow me in." Meia ordered.

* * *

"Hey, we're approaching the enemy!! What are you doing? I'm supposed to pilot you, remember?"  
  
The VX4 gives a hummed and the monitor in front of Rick reads:  
  
AUTO PILOT DISABLED MANUAL PILOT ENABLED  
  
"You're very slick, you know that? Okay, let's do things my way." Rick lands VX4 on the surface of the mother ship.  
  
"Hmm...it seems that we attracted a lot of attention." Rick says as the alien fighters approach from all sides.  
  
Suddenly, Meia, Hibiki and Dita came in and shot down most of the fighters.  
  
"Who are you?" Meia's voice echoed from the intercom.  
  
"Don't shoot! It's only me, Maverick." Rick replied.  
  
"You...what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Hey, I've got a plan, okay? You guys keep them busy while I try to disable this ship's defense system. When I give the signal, blast it with all you got," Rick says.  
  
"I won't allow you to do that." Meia said disapprovingly.  
  
"Don't be so stubborn. You guys can't even get near this thing before. All I need is some time." Rick screamed at the intercom.  
  
"...Fine. We'll do this thing your way. Dita, Hibiki, keep them busy. When he gives the signal, the two of you will unite."  
  
"Yay! Finally I can unite with Uchuuji-san!!"  
  
"Please..." Hibiki sighed.

* * *

"Boss, it was confirmed that it is Xero that is using that Vanguard." BC said to Magno.  
  
"BC!! The Paeksis finally responds. The backup shields should be up in no time!!" Parfet screamed through the intercom.  
  
"Boss..."  
  
"Seems that we don't have to evacuate after all." Magno gavea smile.

* * *

"Okay buddy. Let's do it. ELECTROCUTE!!!"  
  
VX4 drove both it's hands at the surface of the ship and an electrical energy courses from VX4 to the ship. Rick's plan seems to working as the ship loses control and explosions are everywhere on it. It also attracts the other alien fighters that are attacking Nirvana.  
  
"Shoot. The parts I repaired are failing. Better let it go, buddy. Okay you guys, NOW!!"  
  
"Okay, there's the signal. Dita, Hibiki, the path is clear. Do it now!" Meia commanded.  
  
"Let's do it, Uchuuji-san!!" Dita said excitedly.  
  
"Okay, okay. Stop whining." Hibiki replied.  
  
There's a light. Then, a large mecha is formed.  
  
"Okay, let me handle this!!" Hibiki said to Rick.  
  
"Good luck kid." replied Rick as VX4 releases its grip on the ship and speeds away from it.  
  
"Now, for the finishing," Hibiki says as the Vandread forms a double-edge saber. Then it drove through the ranks of the alien fighters and buried the saber at the core of the ship. Then, the ship exploded to pieces.  
  
"Okay, let's get out of here." Hibiki pilots it away from the explosion.  
  
"SUGOI!!" screamed Dita.  
  
"Heh. Congratulations, kid." Rick said to himself.

* * *

"Boss, the enemies were destroyed. No trace of them could be found." BC confirmed the situation.  
  
"Another victory. Thanks to him." Magno said.  
  
The crew on the bridge celebrates and the whole place suddenly becomes lively. Bart jumped out of the navigational room and sighs heavily.  
  
"Huh...I'm relieved. Now, I really need some rest."

* * *

"Man, I'm beat...this space battle thing is really tiring." Rick sighs as he jumps out of the cockpit.  
  
VX4 gave a hum.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Your condition is a lot worse than mine. But I'm no expert to fix you up. I'll find someone to fix you. Right now, I need to rest."  
  
"Hey you. Where do you find this Vanguard?" Hibiki approaches him.  
  
"Well, I found it in some kind of hidden room over there." Rick pointed towards the hidden door.  
  
"Funny. I found Pyoro lying over there." Hibiki said.  
  
"Sorry about that. I hacked into Pyoro's system to get the password. Don't worry, it can be repaired." Rick assured.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Sorry. We're not properly introduced yet. I'm Maverick Xero. You can call me Rick or Xero." Rick says as he extends his right hand.  
  
"Hmmph, I'm Hibiki Tokai," Hibiki replied, ignoring Rick's friendly gesture.  
  
"I see. You're great back there. What was that giant robot?"  
  
"It's..." Hibiki's reply was cut short.  
  
"It's called Vandread. A combination between Vanguard and Dread." Meia replies as she enters the hangar. She is followed by Dita, Jura and Barnette.  
  
"You must be crazy, going straight at the enemy's defense like that." Barnette said.  
  
"Excuuse me. It was not my idea. It was 'him'." Rick pointed at VX4.  
  
"That thing...talks?" Jura asked.  
  
"Yeah...sort of. Right, buddy?" Rick said as he tap its foot lightly.  
  
"HUH..." VX4 gave a loud hum.  
  
"Yikes! That thing really talks!" Dita screamed as she hid behind Hibiki.  
  
"See? It really talks. But it needs to be repaired because most of its part is almost broken." Rick pointed at the damaged parts.  
  
"But I've never seen this type back home. It must be some kind of prototype." Hibiki said as he examine VX4.  
  
"Oh yeah. Maybe Pyoro have some data about it. I found the password for the hidden door from its memory, surely it knows about what's behind itd" Rick suggests.  
  
"I'll fix it." Hibiki takes Pyoro away.  
  
"Great. You'll do that. I want to take a rest." Rick then walked towards the exit.  
  
"Where are you going?" Meia blocked his path and looked at him in the eyes. Her heart skipped again. She noticed that he had dark eyes, just like most of his clothes. She could see there's an emptiness and sadness in it.  
  
(What am I doing?)  
  
"I want to find a place to rest, of course." Rick answers after the short silence.  
  
"You can use the men's living quarters. I'll show you the place. Follow me." Meia said after she shakes off her thoughts.  
  
With that, Meia exits the hangar with Rick following her behind.  
  
"Hey, have you noticed that Meia was acting strangely just now?" Jura said to Barnette.  
  
"Yeah. Kind of. I thought she has get over the earlier incident." Barnette said approvingly.  
  
"She's attracted to him. Just like me, attracted to Uchuuji-san." Dita said excitedly.  
  
Hibiki crept away from the scene after he heard that.  
  
"UCHUUJI-SAN!!!"  
  
"Shoot. Better make a run for it," With that, Hibiki sprinted away towards the exit.  
  
"UCHUUJI-SAN!!!" Dita shouted for him as she gives chase.  
  
"I wonder, how long he will stay here?" Barnette wondered.  
  
"I don't know. But he sure is good looking. I would love to have a baby with him." Jura clasped her hands hopefully.  
  
"Yeah right. Like he wants to." Barnette sneered at her.

* * *

"This is it." Meia and Rick arrive at men's living quarters.  
  
"Hey, this is like a storage room or something." Rick gave a comment after taking a look around.  
  
"It used to be a detention area." Meia answered Rick's curiosity.  
  
"That explains it. Well, I'm gonna take a rest for a while." Rick says as he leans his guitar to the wall. Then, he takes off his coat. Meia is surprised to see scars and scorch marks all over his arms. This triggerred something inside her.  
  
"There's something wrong, err...shoot. I didn't catch your name," Rick said after he looked at Meia's surprised face.  
  
"Meia. Meia Gisborn." she replied hesitantly.  
  
"There's something wrong, Meia?"  
  
"No...nothing. I'm leaving." With that, Meia walks away from the area.  
  
As she left the area, Rick takes a long look at her butt which is moving left and right.  
  
(What the hell am I looking? Okay, sure she resembles Sara. But I mustn't forget my promise...)  
  
Rick shut off his eyes and falls into dreamworld.

* * *

Meia enters her room and sits on her bed.  
  
(Why am I feeling sad when I saw those scars? Why must I bother about the matters concerning him? Am I going to be like Dita? Being attracted to a man so much? No. I must be tired. I must take a rest.)  
  
She closed her eyes and falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

Tell me what you're thinking of  
Tell me if you love me not  
I have so much I long to ask you  
But now the chance has gone  
When your picture fades each day  
In my heart the memory stays  
Though we rant, you're always smiling  
And I will hold it long  
  
Joanne Hogg - The Words I Feel from Xenosaga 


	5. Chapter 4 : Among the Stars

**Vandread Fanfic - Until the End  
Chapter IV - Among The Stars  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**  
Author's Note - Home...  
  
You can be  
what you wanna be  
if you follow your heart  
you can do  
what you wanna do  
in the dark of the night  
  
Overload - Blackout from Initial D Selection 3

* * *

"SARA!!"  
  
Rick rose from the bed with sweat on his face.  
  
"Huh...it's only a nightmare. Umm...how long I've been sleeping? Guess I'll play a tune or two..."  
  
Rick takes his guitar and played a tune.  
  
"That melody is nice." a voice came from the entrance.  
  
"Huh? Emm...aha...Dita is it? What are you doing here?" Rick remembered this childish voiced girl.  
  
"Have you seen Uchuuji-san?"  
  
"Uchuuji-san? Oh, you mean that Hibiki kid. No. I haven't seen him."  
  
"Where could he be? I've search everywhere." Dita sighed.  
  
"Maybe he's in this room. Why don't you make a search?" Rick suggested.  
  
"No. I don't think he's in here. By the way, what was that music you're playing?"  
  
"Uhm...well, this is my own music I created."  
  
"I've heard that you're a musician back in your world."  
  
"Yeah, it's nothing special. It's just natural to me."  
  
"Do men and women at your world like each other?" Dita asked curiously.  
  
Rick is perplexed by the question. Then, he gave a smile and replied,  
  
"Why, yes. It's natural for men and women like each other. I don't know why they hate each other on this side of the universe and I certainly don't wanna know about it."  
  
Then, his stomach gives a grumbling sound.  
  
"Darn, I didn't eat anything since I arrived here. Hey, is there any cafeteria or something around here?"  
  
"There is a cafeteria. I'll show you the way. Follow me."  
  
"Thanks." Rick slips into his coat and slings his guitar on his back.  
  
After the two of them left the room, Hibiki emerges from under the bed.  
  
"Hmmph. What did he meant by 'it's natural for men and women like each other?"

* * *

"Boss, here are Xero's shuttle log file and the data about the black Vanguard we got from Pyoro." BC shows the data on the monitor.  
  
"I see. He's telling the truth. He's really from another world. Record the coordinates of his home world on the main database. What about this Vanguard that he piloted?"  
  
"It's actually a superior version of the normal Vanguard. It's a prototype and still under development. It's called 'Vanguard X Prototype 4' or better known as VX4. It's using a technology called 'nanomachines'. This enables it to repair almost any damage in a matter of time. It also has its own artificial intelligence that can make any decisions by itself. Furthermore, it has developed some kind of attachment to Xero. This probably means that only he can use it." BC explained.  
  
"Hmm...I never knew men can develop such an advanced weapon. Luckily they didn't finish it in time. How is the condition?" Magno said.  
  
"According to Parfet, it will take several months to fix it due to its extremely complex structure. By the way, I just want to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How do you know that Xero is using that Vanguard?"  
  
"I sensed some kind of potential in him. I also felt something evil and powerful inside him. He might be dangerous but he can also prove to be useful to us." Magno explained.

* * *

"Here we are." Dita says as she leads Rick inside the cafeteria.  
  
The whole cafeteria suddenly becomes quite the moment Rick entered.  
  
"Umm...why are you all quite all of a sudden?" Dita says after the short silence.  
  
"Darn, I don't like this kind of treatment." Rick muttered to himself.  
  
Suddenly, the place comes alive and they continue their business.  
  
"Hey, over here!!" Bart shouts from the back.  
  
Rick and Dita approach the table. With him is Duero, the doctor.  
  
"Please have a seat." Duero invited Rick to sit down.  
  
"Thanks." Rick replied as take a seat.  
  
"We're not been introduced yet. I'm Duero McFile and this is Bart Garsus."  
  
"Nice to meet you two."  
  
"What would you like to eat, Kuroi-san?" Dita said. Rick almost fell off his seat upon hearing that.  
  
"Hey, don't call me that just because I'm wearing black."  
  
"Ha ha ha...you'll get used to that soon." Bart chipped in.  
  
"I'm gonna get some meal for you." Dita then walked away and approach the counter.  
  
"By the way, how do you know how to pilot that prototype? I've heard that many were seriously injured when they test run it back at our home." Duero said as he sips his drink.  
  
"How the hell should I know? It simply said it wants me to be the pilot." replied Rick.  
  
"Maybe you've been 'chosen' by it." commented Bart.  
  
"Yeah. You're probably right. Well, I've gotta go back to the infirmary."  
  
With that, Duero stood up and exit the place. A short while later, Dita returns with a plate and cup.  
  
"Here. Hope you like it." she gives a smile as she puts them on the table.  
  
"At a time like this, I'll eat anything." Without delay, Rick started eating.  
  
"Dita, where's Hibiki?" Bart asks.  
  
"I couldn't find him anywhere." Dita gave a sigh.  
  
"Whew. I'm full. This meal is really delicious." Rick says as takes a sip from the cup.  
  
"Wow...that's fast. Well, I think I'll be hanging around at the infirmary with Duero."  
  
With that, Bart leaves Rick and Dita. Hibiki entered the cafeteria shortly after that.  
  
"Aah...Uchuuji-san!!"  
  
"Stop bugging me!! I wanna have some food." Hibiki takes a seat in front of Rick.  
  
"I'll go get some food for you."  
  
"Does she always like that?" Rick asks.  
  
"Yeah. And I don't like it." Hibiki sighs.  
  
"Hey, you should be happy that a cutie like that chases after you." Rick said.  
  
"I...should be happy? Are you insane? I don't like women." Hibiki raised his voice.  
  
"Hmm...whatever. I know that someday you're gonna like her. Well, gotta run. Ciao!"  
  
With that, Rick left the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey, wait! Darn..."

* * *

Rick enters the hangar where VX4 is situated. He sees a female with round glasses making repair in the cockpit.  
  
"Hey, you must be the mechanic." Rick yelled from below.  
  
The female mechanic jumped out from the cockpit.  
  
"Actually, I'm an engineer. I'm Parfet Balbair."  
  
"I'm Maverick Xero. So, how's the repair?"  
  
"It could take several months to fix it. Well, I think I'm finished for the day. See you." She then took her equipment and left.  
  
"So, how you've been?" Rick asked VX4.  
  
VX4 gave a hum.  
  
"Well, better believe it. You'll be out of action for several months." Rick replied.  
  
"I'm gonna leave you for a while. I'm going to check if my shuttle can be repaired."  
  
Rick leaves the area and takes a look at the shuttle.  
  
"The oxygen tank is totally out. Gotta get a new one. Other than that, I think I can fix it."

* * *

Meia is walking along the corridor when she sees a light from the hangar. She approached Rick's space shuttle and saw many tools were scattered around. Rick came out from the shuttle and greet her. He doesn't have his coat on and is all dirty from head to toe.  
  
"Hi. Can't get some sleep?"  
  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be sleeping right now."  
  
"Oh. Just thought that I should make some repairs before having a few z's."  
  
"You shouldn't be here. You're only allowed to be at the park during curfew."  
  
"I didn't know that. But can you give me a few more minutes? I'm almost finished."  
  
"...Fine. I'll give you ten minutes."  
  
"Thanks. I really appreciate it," Rick gives a wink and goes back inside the shuttle.  
  
Meia was waiting outside the shuttle for five minutes when she saw a lid behind the guitar that was nearby. She opened the lid and found a few pictures and a disc titled 'Project Zero Grand Tour'. She looked at the pictures. Most of them are pictures of Rick and the girl that resembled her, Sara.  
  
(Our resemblance is almost uncanny...)  
  
"Okay, I'm finished. Huh?"  
  
"Uhn...I was just..." Meia tried to form an explanation.  
  
"It's fine. I guess you're just curious. I'm already cleaned up and thinking about going to the park. You're coming?"  
  
"...I guess so."  
  
"Great. C'mon, show me the way."

* * *

At the park...  
  
"Wow! This is great! I've never seen anything like this for such a long time," Rick exclaimed as he sit on a rock near the lake.  
  
"Come on, take a seat."  
  
"I prefer to stand. It makes me remain vigilance." Meia replied without looking at Rick.  
  
"Oh, how come you didn't know that we've been watched?" Rick said casually as he play his guitar.  
  
"We've been watched?" Meia looked around her surroundings for anything suspicious. Then, she saw a movement behind the trees.  
  
"Who's there?" Meia pointed her ring that doubles as a laser blaster.  
  
"Don't shoot! It's only me." Dita emerged from among the trees.  
  
"Dita, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" Meia almost raised her voice.  
  
"I just couldn't sleep. So I decided to take a walk. That's when I saw you two coming."  
  
"It's okay. Wanna hear some music?" Rick asked the two girls.  
  
"I'd love to." Dita replied.  
  
"As long as you don't make much noise, its okay." Meia said.  
  
"Okay, hear me sing!!" Rick gave a shout and play a song.  
  
I - I'm lost in space for you baby  
oh - oh - get ready  
that's why oh honey you drive me crazy  
oh - oh - tell me why  
now we're together runnin' in the blue sky  
and I'm gonna touch you flashin' in the night  
now and forever keep your soul on fire  
interplanetary lover - you take me higher 

spacelove, make a move dance to my atomic groove  
spacelove, spacelove, let me be your lover  
spacelove, take a chance, come with me to wonderland  
spacelove, spacelove, I feel you spacelove  
spacelove, make a move dance to my atomic groove  
spacelove, spacelove, let me be your lover  
spacelove, take a chance, come with me to wonderland  
spacelove, spacelove, I feel you spacelove  
I feel you spacelove

I - I wanna ride with you baby  
oh - oh - get ready  
let's fly, oh honey say that's amazing  
oh - oh - so tell me why

Fastway - Spacelove from Initial D 3rd Stage

"Oh, that was great!!" Dita said excitedly.  
  
"Thanks. I didn't sing for quiet sometime now. It really feels good. How about you?" Rick said to Meia.  
  
"I...I got to go now." Meia said hesitantly and leaves.  
  
"What happened to her?" Rick wondered.  
  
"Kuroi-san. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure. Shoot."  
  
"How do you get those scars and burns?"  
  
Rick's face turned sorrow after he heard that question.  
  
"I...rather not talk about it. Sorry." Rick replied.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry." Dita apologized.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sure others will be curious about it." Rick gave a weak smile.  
  
"I think I better be going. See you." Dita then leaves the place.  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
Rick looked idly towards the stars above.  
  
"I wonder, where's my home among those stars?"

* * *

Your fingertips moving gently to my heart  
The force of Life goes on and on  
The song remains  
Like a haunting melody  
Of angel music held in chains  
  
Stars of Tears from Xenogears 


	6. Chapter 5 : Purpose of Life

**Vandread Fanfic - Until the End  
Chapter V - Purpose Of Life  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**  
Author's Note - What's your purpose of life?  
Special Note - This chapter is based on the episode 'Impossible'  
  
For my wish to come true, even with featherless wings  
I won't stop flying Oh, light my fire  
A new wind is blowing towards a place without promises  
And today too, this unquenchable passion continues to inflame my heart  
  
Takanori Makes Revoulution - Light My Fire (transliterated)

* * *

Several months passed by. Rick is already used to the environment around him. Most women on the ship begin to accept him. On the other hand, Meia keeps avoiding him. Even if they met, she avoids any eye contact with him. The sudden change in her attitude had sparked many speculations among the women.  
  
Since he got nothing to do on the ship, he voluntarily lends a hand at the requisition department, under Gascogne or better known as Gasco among the ship's crew. He helps her re-supply the Dread fighters during battle. Gascogne called him "Gung-ho" because of his reckless and sometimes crazy attitude when he's given the controls of the supply shuttle. But because of his attitude, he managed to get out of many tight spots during battle. He also helps out Parfet to repair VX4 whenever he had the time.  
  
"Strange, why everything is so quiet today?" Rick asked as he tries to pull out a circuit from its slot.  
  
"Meia and the others are on a mission to investigate some kind of station," Parfet replied.  
  
"No wonder...ouch!!" Rick felt an electric jolt coursing in his arm.  
  
"You okay up there?"  
  
"Yeah, this guy is giving me a hard time. If you keep doing this, you'll never see any action." Rick gives another try to yank the circuit. This time, he managed to do it.  
  
VX4 hummed.  
  
"I better go to the engine room to check things out." Parfet said as she pack her stuff.  
  
"Yeah, you'll do that. I'm sure you needed there."  
  
"Why don't you come to the engine room once in a while? You're pretty good with your hands." Parfet said as she leave the hangar.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that. See you."  
  
VX4 hummed again.  
  
"You like her? I see. That's why you didn't give her any electric shock."  
  
It hummed again.  
  
"Very funny. If you give me another one of that, you have to find yourself another pilot."  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"There, that should do it. Well, I'm finish for today. See you later buddy."  
  
VX4 gave a hum.  
  
"Don't you start with that line again. Of course I'm going fix you all the way. Well, see ya." Rick leaves the hangar.  
  
Rick is walking along the corridor when he heard noises. He follows the source of the noise. He sees a tall man with two green stripes on his left cheek. He also has an eye patch on his right eye. With him is a primate like creature. It is holding Pyoro in it's arms. The man is surrounded by women.  
  
(Funny. I think I've seen him somewhere before.)  
  
He saw Paiway holding a few items in her arms.  
  
"Excuse me Pai, who's that guy?"  
  
"He said that he's a trader," she replied.  
  
"What's with the lipstick? You're too young to use it."  
  
"Hmmph. It's my problem. Don't bother." She then walked away from him.  
  
Then, he saw Parfet emerged from the crowd carrying a few gadget like things.  
  
"What have you bought?"  
  
"Just a few things that could be useful. Here, take a look."  
  
Rick looks at the items closely. A cube like item with a few buttons caught his eye.  
  
(Hey, this thing...I've seen this thing before. This thing only exists back home. But how...? Could that guy be)

* * *

At the infirmary, Duero, Bart & Hibiki were having a discussion about the man with the eye patch.  
  
"That guy is mysterious. I don't like him." Hibiki said.  
  
"Just like Xero, he came from a place where men and women live together." Duero said as he check the monitor in front of him.  
  
"Hmmph. I don't like him too." Hibiki quickly gave his opinion.  
  
"C'mon, Hibiki. Xero is a nice guy. Perhaps you're just jealous because he's way cool than you." Bart chips in.  
  
"Don't you see? Those two were too friendly with the women." Hibiki protests.  
  
"He's right, Bart. Both of them look suspicious and too kind towards women." Duero gave his opinion.  
  
"Hmm..." Bart didn't give an answer. The whole room is in complete silence.  
  
"I'm outta here. Better keep an eye on him." With that, Hibiki walks out of the room.  
  
"Him?" Bart scratched his head.  
  
"He must be referring to Rabat." said Duero.

* * *

Rick was standing on a platform way up in the Vanguard hangar, trying to remember where he met the eye patched guy called Rabat.  
  
(C'mon...remember...hmm...now I remember. He's the trader that sells useless junks back home. He cheated Sara into buying a defected engine booster. Maybe I should teach him a lesson...)  
  
Then, he heard a sound and saw Dita & Rabat entered the area.  
  
"Waaa...this is great." Rabat said as he take a look at VX4.  
  
"That one is still under repair," Dita explained.  
  
"I see. Let me take closer look at that one." Rabat approaches Hibiki's Vanguard but his path is blocked by Dita.  
  
"No. You can't. This is Uchuuji-san's."  
  
"C'mon, I just wanna take a look inside." Rabat said with a sneer.  
  
"NO!! YOU CAN'T!!"  
  
"Why do you care about him so much? To him, women are his enemies and I bet he didn't have any feelings for you." Rabat closes in and tries to kiss her lips.  
  
Rick is about to make a move when he sees Hibiki comes in.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!!"  
  
"Uchuuji-san!!"  
  
"Oh, here comes your hero."  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" Hibiki asked Rabat.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"You'll tell me when your face got smashed."  
  
With that, Hibiki rushes towards Rabat to land the first blow and Rabat easily avoided his punch and countered with a knee right on his chest. For the rest of the fight, Hibiki was totally outmatched by Rabat. The fight attracted a lot of attention as most of the crew gathered at the entrance to watch the fight. Rick is watching the fight silently from the platform and decided not to interfere.  
  
"Heh. Have enough already?" Rabat said as he put his foot on Hibiki's head.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Uchuuji-san!!"  
  
"You have a big mouth for a kid. But you know what? You didn't have any of your own phrases to say." Rabat said as he applied more pressure in Hibiki's head.  
  
(That's it. I can't stand it any longer. That kid gonna lie in bed for a long time.)  
  
Rick is about to let his presence known when he sees Meia sneaking towards the fight scene and stands on Hibiki's Vanguard. She gave a laser shot from her ring and missed Rabat by a few centimeters. Rabat looked at her.  
  
"Game Over." she said.  
  
"Hmm..." Rabat turned his head and looks at the angry faces of the crowd.  
  
"So, everyone hates me now, huh?" Rabat sighed.  
  
"Let's go Utan." Rabat said to his primate companion.  
  
"Long time no see eh, Rabat? Or should I say 'rat bastard?" Rick said as he jumps down from the platform above.  
  
"You're...Maverick Xero!! What are you doing here?" Rabat asked with a shock expression.  
  
"Heh. I'm about to ask you the same question." Rick smiles.  
  
"Uchuuji-san!!" Dita kneels beside Hibiki.  
  
"Take care of him, Dita. I'll teach this scum." Rick said as he takes off his guitar and his black coat.  
  
"You knew each other?" Meia asked Rick.  
  
"Yeah...not too long ago. He used to sell useless junks back at my home world. He even cheated Sara into buying a useless engine booster." Rick explained.  
  
"I see. So, that is not 'her" Rabat pointed at Meia.  
  
"Yeah. That's right. And I'm gonna kick your $$ for Sara and that kid." Rick said as he stretch his arms.  
  
"Heh. Tell you what. I you win, I'll tell you what really happened at your home world." Rabat said with a sneer on his face.  
  
"So, I assumed you knew those alien freaks?"  
  
"Yup. And if I win, I'll have that black robot over there." Rabat pointed at VX4.  
  
"Hmm...okay. It's a deal then."  
  
"Okay, get ready. Here I come."  
  
Rabat suddenly appeared before Rick and lands a heavy punch on the face and send him flying.  
  
"Kuroi-san!!" Dita screamed.  
  
Rick stands up and his face is bruised and bloodied. Meia then noticed something's wrong about him. His eyes. It's no longer dark like it used to be. It turned into demonic red. She could feel pure hatred and revenge inside him. Then, he gave a laugh.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Good, it's been a long time since the last time I used this body. You turned me on, Rabat."  
  
"You...you're not him. Who are you?" Rabat backs away a few steps. The others who are on the scene do the same thing.  
  
"Heh. You're right. I'm not Maverick. You can call me Erick."  
  
Suddenly, as fast as a lightning, Erick appears before Rabat and delivered more than a dozen blows that hit various spots on his body. Erick's final blow send Rabat crashing on the floor. His companion, Utan stood beside Rabat and then leapt towards Erick. Erick simply swept Utan away with his left arm. Then, he grabbed Rabat by the throat.  
  
"Tell me what happened or I'll have your throat squeezed."  
  
Rabat reached his pocket and takes out a small disc.  
  
"Urghh...here. Take this disc. You'll find everything you need to know."  
  
"Hmm...thanks a million," Erick threw Rabat away.  
  
"I'll get you for this!!" Rabat quickly rushes out of the area with Utan behind. Everyone looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"He's lucky that I don't have any intentions to kill him." Erick finally broke the silence.  
  
Meia stood behind Erick and pointed her ring at the back of his head.  
  
"Who you really are? You're not Rick."  
  
"Heh. Every person has a dark personality. The name's Erick. I'm Rick's...darker side. He didn't tell you how he got these scars and burns?"  
  
"No." Meia gave a short reply.  
  
"I...I did ask him once but he refused to tell." Dita said as she and Duero attended Hibiki.  
  
"Let me tell you all. Rick used to have a family. A strict father, a caring mother and two sisters makes them an ideal family. Even though they lived in a third class area where those who are weak and poor lives, they live happily until one day..."  
  
"One day?" Jura said.  
  
Erick continued his story.  
  
"A band of robbers appeared and killed his entire family right in front of him. Rick, who at that time was 10, was kidnapped by the robbers and made him a 'punching bag'. He was slapped, whipped, cut and burned by them."  
  
"Urghh...I think I'm gonna throw up." Bart said as he puts his hand on his mouth.  
  
Meia backs away, holding her abdomen.  
  
"Leader, you okay?" Dita holds her from falling.  
  
"Hmm...want me to continue further?" Erick said after he saw everyone started to leave the area.  
  
"Please continue. I want to know how you got into this," Duero replied.  
  
"Then, he lost it. With hatred and vengeance in mind, he killed all those who were responsible by giving them a mutilated death," Erick continued.  
  
"Mu...mutilated?" Dita fainted.  
  
"Dita!!" Meia kneeled beside her.  
  
"And that's when you were 'born" Duero finished the story.  
  
"Right. He knew that I exists in him, so he sealed me in a 'conscious barrier' to prevent me from using this body." Erick concluded.  
  
"So, where is Rick now?" Meia asked.  
  
"He's sleeping right now. For the time being...Urghh...no...he's...reawakening...see you all later,"  
  
Those were Erick's last words before his eyes turned into its original dark.  
  
"Urghhh...what...what happened? Did he appear?" Rick asked Meia.  
  
"Yes..." she replied short.  
  
"Did he do anything?"  
  
"Besides from busting up Rabat, he also told us about your past." Jura chipped in.  
  
"So, you knew it already. I'm a killing machine when he appears." Rick said as he covers his head with both his hands.  
  
(I'm...useless)

* * *

Hibiki was sitting in front of the lake at the park. Dita watched him from afar. She's about to make a move when Duero tapped her shoulder.  
  
"When a man is acting like that, it means that he wants to be alone."  
  
Dita nodded her head. Then, she and Duero left the area.  
  
Hibiki kept thinking about what Rabat had said.  
  
(You didn't have any of your own phrases to say...)  
  
"You don't have to worry about what he said." Rick's voice echoed from the shadows.  
  
"Hmmph. Leave me alone."  
  
"Let me get to the point. Actually, you really talk a lot."  
  
"So what? It's a proof that I'm alive." replied Hibiki defiantly.  
  
"Heh. A proof that you're alive? I used to think like that when I was your age until I realized that I need to find the purpose of my life," explained Rick.  
  
"Purpose of life?"  
  
"Yeah. Until you find the purpose of your existence, you can never find a proof that you're alive."  
  
"Have you found your purpose?"  
  
"No. I'm still searching for it. Finding the purpose itself is a difficult thing to do. Let alone to find a proof of life."  
  
Hibiki didn't say anything.  
  
"Ha...don't take my words for it. This is just what I thought of. But you can use it to guide you through the later stages in your life."  
  
"What do you mean 'later stages in my life'?" Hibiki asked, throwing a rock into the lake.  
  
There's no reply. Rick left Hibiki to find it out by himself.

* * *

What can I do, I ask?  
There's nothing left to say  
What can I do, I ask?  
There's nothing left to say  
Why am I here?  
Why am I lost?  
Where is love?  
Lead me with your light  
  
L'ArcenCiel - Spirit Dreams Inside - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within 


	7. The Will To Go On Part 1

**Vandread Fanfic - Until the End  
Special Chapter - The Will To Go On (Part One)**  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi  
Author's Note - This chapter is all about Rick's painful past.  
  
The sun sets and a new day comes  
Repeating is one change  
Don't avert eyes from differences  
Your nerve and soul to the limit  
Go forward now  
  
Charcoal Filter - Tightrope - Gensoumaden Saiyuki Ending Theme

* * *

"What...what have I done?"  
  
The little boy is in an abandoned house and is surrounded by half a dozen of dead bodies. His hands are bloodied. Moments ago, he was tortured by the killers of his family. Then, everything went black.  
  
"What have I done?" he repeated those words.  
  
"Why...you killed them of course." a voice coming from deep inside him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I don't have any name just yet. But you can call me Erick. I'm your...dark persona. An evil version of you."  
  
"You...used my body and killed them."  
  
"You're catching up real fast. Actually, it's our body. You and I are the same."  
  
"Why did you kill them?"  
  
"They slaughtered our family, remember? You didn't plan on staying here, aren't you?"  
  
"I will not allow you to use my body again."  
  
A bubble like barrier formed around Erick.  
  
"Urghh...you...how do you knew about the 'conscious barrier'?"  
  
"I've read your every thoughts. You planned on sealing me inside isn't it?"  
  
"As long as I exist within you, you'll never have a complete control over this body."  
  
"Maybe. But it's better this way."  
  
With that, Rick sends Erick deep inside his subconscious, sealed in the conscious barrier.

* * *

Rick left the house and wanders around the backstreets of the third class area. He sleeps whenever there's a suitable place for him. Sometimes all by himself and sometimes with the other homeless people. Like the homeless, he ate any leftovers that he could find. His life goes on like this for almost a year until one day...  
  
Rick was wandering around a workshop looking for food. He was searching among the trash when an old man came to him.  
  
"Hey kid. What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Rick didn't reply. But the grumbling stomach gave away.  
  
"You're hungry huh? Let me give you something to eat. Follow me."  
  
Rick followed the man inside the workshop. The place was full of old vehicles and machineries.  
  
"I used to be a mechanic. But now I'm just an old geezer strummin' an old guitar. So, what's your story?"  
  
Again Rick didn't reply. Tears flowing down his cheeks. Then, he broke down and cried.  
  
"UWAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
"Oh man. Don't cry little guy. Here, have some food."  
  
Rick takes the food and eats silently.  
  
"Did it make you feel better?"  
  
Rick nodded.  
  
"I'm Joe Nathan. But people around here called me Joe. So, what's your name?"  
  
"...M...M...Maverick...Xero..."  
  
"Maverick Xero eh? So I'll call you Rick then. Is it okay?"  
  
Rick nodded once again.  
  
"Grandpa, who are you talking to?" A girl with blue hair approached Joe. Then, she gives a skeptical look at Rick.  
  
"Oh, Sara. This is Rick. Rick, this is my granddaughter, Sara."  
  
"Hello. Nice to meet you." Sara extends her right hand.  
  
"Um...nice to meet you too," Rick shook her hand. Suddenly, Sara steps backward.  
  
"What's wrong, Sara?" says Joe after he saw Sara's reaction.  
  
"Look...at his arms..." Sara stammered.  
  
Rick looked at his arms that full of scars and scorch marks. Then, he turned and runs away from them, crying.  
  
"Ah...hey...Look what you've done. You upset him." Joe scolded Sara.  
  
"But...I've never seen something like that..." Sara defended herself.  
  
"Neither do I. But you don't have to say it in front of him. You better make up to him right now."  
  
"Aww...do I have to?" Sara protested.  
  
Joe gave a stern look at her.  
  
"Now."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll do it." Sara gave a grunt and walks out of the workshop.

* * *

Rick was running as fast as he could. Running away from everything. Reality, people around him and his own mixed feelings. He found an old building and went to the roof, crying all by himself.  
  
"Dad, mom, Lynn, Mary. I can't go on living like this. I've lost the will to live..."  
  
"Rick?" Rick turned around and sees Sara coming towards him.  
  
"What...are you doing here? I thought you hate me. Go away."  
  
"I'm sorry about what I just said. I never seen anything like that." Sara points at Rick's arm.  
  
Rick remained silent. Then, he opens his right palm and a ball of electrical current appeared. This somehow shocks Sara.  
  
"Hey, how'd you do that?"  
  
"Umm...this? I don't know. I've been able to do this since I was little." Then, the ball disappeared.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about just now."  
  
"It's okay. I've already used to it. You can leave me if you want."  
  
"I...you've been alone all this time?"  
  
"Yes. I've been living on my own for a year now."  
  
"How about your family?"  
  
"I...don't have any family..." Again, Rick started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Sara apologized.  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
"Do you...have any friends?"  
  
"No. I don't have any."  
  
"Okay, let me be your very first friend." Sara held Rick's left hand tightly.  
  
"You...want to be my friend? Why?"  
  
"You seem nice. That's why. Besides, I don't have any friends either."  
  
"It's...okay...I guess."  
  
"Okay, it's settled then. C'mon. You can stay at my place. I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind." Sara dragged Rick away.  
  
"Ah...hey..."

* * *

Nine years passed quickly. Rick and Sara's relationship was getting closer by the day. Joe taught Rick all about mechanics and even taught him on playing the guitar. After Rick thought that he got enough skills and with Sara's help, he re-opened the workshop and business was going smoothly until one fateful day. Joe falls ill and Rick is forced to close the workshop.  
  
"Grandpa, please hold on. The doctor will arrive soon." Sara was sitting beside the bed. Rick was standing beside her. Joe coughed.  
  
"I'm sorry Sara. I think my time is almost near." Joe held Sara by her hand.  
  
"Please Joe. Save your breath." Rick said.  
  
"Rick, you've been with us for nine years now. I always look at you like my own grandson. Thank you for bringing happiness to Sara and me."  
  
"Thank you Joe. But I think I'm still not worthy to be your grandson." Rick looked away.  
  
"Whatever happens, you always be my grandson. I don't care what you are thinking."  
  
"...Please Joe. Hang in there."  
  
Joe coughed a few times.  
  
"My time is almost up. Goodbye Sara, Rick. Rick, please take good care of Sara for me." Those were Joe's last words before he closed his eyes and had an eternal sleep.  
  
"Grandpa...no..." Sara bursts into tears. Rick remained silent. Tears started to form in his dark eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Joe. I'll take care of Sara. I promise."  
  
After they settled everything, including Joe's funeral, Rick and Sara decided to move into the second class area with the money they made from the sale of the workshop. They bought a small apartment and settled there for a while.  
  
"What're we gonna do now, Rick?"  
  
"I've been thinking about trying out at an audition. Who knows I might be a star or something."  
  
"Oh, you're going to sing?"  
  
"Nah, I'm not good at that. Maybe I'll be a guitarist. After all, Joe taught me everything about guitar."  
  
"I'm going with you. I'll be singing then. "  
  
"Huh? You don't have to..."  
  
"Rick, I wanna do this."  
  
"Okay, okay. You better get ready then."  
  
"Yeah. You too. You're not going to dress like that, aren't you?" Sara referred to Rick's outfit. He's wearing a white shirt and a pair of worn out jeans.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong with this? I think it's okay."  
  
"No. You're not. Here, try this. It used to be my father's." Sara hands out a set of long, black leather coat, a black shirt, a pair of black gloves and a pair of black boots.  
  
Rick tries out the outfit.  
  
"See? It's a perfect match with Grandpa's black guitar." Sara looked at Rick from head to toe.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"C'mon, let's go. We're gonna be late," Sara pushed Rick out of the apartment.  
  
"Hey...stop pushing."

* * *

When they arrived at the record company's audition area, they saw an awfully long queue.  
  
"Man, not only us were thinking about to be a star." Rick gave a sigh.  
  
"I'll go and take a number." Sara pointed at a machine that hands out serial numbers.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I'll be waiting here."  
  
Rick was sitting on a bench when two men come up to him.  
  
"Hey man, is this seat reserved?" said the one with spiky hair.  
  
"Well, no. Please help yourselves." Rick replied.  
  
"Thanks. We really appreciate it." says the other one with black shades.  
  
The two men take their seat beside Rick.  
  
"Say, you're a guitarist?" the spiky haired one says.  
  
"Yeah. Sort of." Rick replies.  
  
"Spyke. Where's your manner? You should introduce yourself first. Forgive my brother's impoliteness. I'm Zack and this is Spyke," said the one with the shades.  
  
"It's okay. I'm Maverick Xero. Nice to meet you two." Rick shook hands with Zack.  
  
"I'm a bassist and he's a drummer." Spyke said.  
  
"Hahaha. We can make a band but without vocalist, it's useless." Zack said.  
  
"Actually..." Rick's reply was cut off.  
  
"RICK!! Why you didn't reserve a seat for me? I queued like hell over there and you sit here, giving away my seat to these two." Sara screams at Rick.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Rick said apologetically as he scratch his head.  
  
"We apologize on his behalf. Please, take my seat." Zack stands up and offers his seat.  
  
"Hmmph. I don't want it. Maverick Xero, if you want me to forgive you, let me sit on your lap." With that, Sara sit on Rick's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey, hey. This is too close." Rick protested.  
  
"So, you two are lovebirds?" Spyke said teasingly.  
  
"Well...errh..." Rick mumbled for an answer.  
  
"Yeah. That's right. We're lovers. Right, Rick?" Sara said cheerfully. At the same time, a slight blush appeared on her face.  
  
"Err...yeah. Right." Rick answered reluctantly.  
  
"That figures. So, you're a vocalist, I presumed?" Zack asked Sara.  
  
"Yup. That's right." Sara replied.  
  
"Hey, why don't we form a band? Things will be a lot easier." Spyke suggested.  
  
"Yeah. He's right. Even if the two of us is chosen, the record company still has to find a vocalist and a guitarist." Zack added.  
  
"How about you, Rick? I'll agree whatever you said." Sara said, still clinging on his neck.  
  
"...Yeah. Okay. Glad to join you guys." Rick extends his right hand.  
  
"No. It's our pleasure," Zack shook hands with Rick.  
  
"One thing remains...A music band should have a name, right bro?" Spyke chipped in.  
  
"Uh...yeah. But I can't think of any right now," Zack said as he scratches his head.  
  
"Umm...How about 'Project T'?" Spyke suggested.  
  
"What's that 'T' stands for?" Rick asked.  
  
"Err...Beats me. I just like the sound of it." Spyke replied.  
  
"That complicate things," Sara sighed.  
  
"How about you, Rick? Any ideas?" Zack asked.  
  
"Nah. Zilch. Zero." Rick replied.  
  
"That's it!! How about 'Project Zero'?" Sara suddenly jumped from Rick's lap.  
  
"Yeah. I like it. How about you, Spyke?" Zack looked to his brother.  
  
"I like it too. It's so...mysterious." Spyke replied.  
  
"Isn't that a little too close to my name?" Rick complained.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Rick. It's not actually your name, it's 'Zero' and not 'Xero' Sara said.  
  
"It's fine by us." Zack said. Spyke nodded.  
  
"Tch. Fine." Rick reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Okay!! It's settled then. 'Project Zero." Sara said cheerfully and spreads her arms wide.  
  
"Project Zero." Zack said.  
  
"We're...'Project Zero." Spyke smiled.  
  
"Hmm. Suit yourselves." Rick said as he look up at the blue sky.  
  
(Joe)

* * *

baby make up your mind  
follow your dreams until the night is over  
baby make up your mind  
follow your heart and do it like a dreamer  
  
Wain L - Make Up Your Mind - Initial D 2nd Stage 


	8. The Will To Go On Part 2

**Vandread Fanfic - Until the End  
Special Chapter - The Will To Go On (Part Two)  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**  
Author's Note - Rick finally found his true happiness.  
Special Note - Part two of this special chapter. BTW, there's a short love making scene. Not much, honest!  
  
I hear your voice in rusted time  
I want to hand it to you  
because I believe  
that you are waiting for me inside the light  
  
Tokuyama Hidenori- Still Time (transliterated)

* * *

Rick was halfway lost in thought when Sara screaming at his ears.  
  
"RIIICK!!"  
  
"Wh...what? Don't startle me like that." Rick covered his left ear.  
  
"You didn't hear me. That's why I had to shout at your ears. What were you thinking? It's our turn." Sara pulled Rick from his seat and drags him towards the stage. There are six other people sitting at the audience seat. Rick assumed that they are the judges.  
  
"Hey, what took you?" Spyke said as he readies his bass guitar.  
  
"Hey Rick. What kind of song we'll play?" Zack asked as he tries out the drum provided.  
  
"Umm...I don't know. Sara, what song do you want to sing?" Rick looked at her.  
  
"Let's see...How about 'Burning Up For You'?"  
  
"Okay, we know that song. How about you, Rick?" Spyke asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Let's do it." Rick agreed.  
  
"PROJECT ZERO. Begin." one of the judges said.  
  
"Hello. We're Project Zero. I'm the vocalist, Sara. This is Rick, the guitarist, bassist Spyke and Zack the drummer. We're gonna play the song 'Burning Up For You"  
  
"Okay, bass!!" Rick shouted at Spyke. Spyke responded to what it would be a great performance.  
  
I'm burning up for you  
I'm burning up for you

I will pray now and everyday to be with you  
to make your sky more than blue

time goes by  
it uses me up inside  
I wanna something new  
I'm trying to get through

I'm burning up for you  
I'm burning up for you  
I burn everytime that I'm close to you

I'm burning up for you  
I'm burning up for you  
I never love anybody the way I do

I believe one day we'll find the key to live our love  
that's why I keep holding on

so my love  
can you wait for me  
there's so much for we too  
I know that we can do

I'm burning up for you  
I'm burning up for you  
I burn everytime that I'm close to you

I'm burning up for you  
I'm burning up for you  
I never love anybody the way I do

I will pray now and everyday to be with you  
to make your sky more than blue

time goes by  
it uses me up inside  
I wanna something new  
I'm trying to get through

I'm burning up for you  
I'm burning up for you  
I burn everytime that I'm close to you

I'm burning up for you  
I'm burning up for you  
I never love anybody the way I do

I'm burning up for you  
I'm burning up for you

Sara - Burning Up For You - Initial D Selection 2

The judges give a thunderous clap as soon as they finished.  
  
"Thank you." Sara bowed and the others did the same. Then, they left the stage.  
  
"Wow!! I think we did great up there." Spyke said, panting.  
  
"You can say that again, brother." Zack said.  
  
"Yeah. I never thought the judges clapped for us." Sara said, excitedly.  
  
"I think this the best performance I had." Rick said. Tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. This is your best performance. I'm sure Grandpa will be happy." Sara hugged Rick tightly.  
  
"I hope you're right, Sara. I hope you're right." Rick caressed her soft, blue hair.  
  
"Hey you two, how about a dinner? It's on us." Spyke interrupted.  
  
"Yeah. We should have some kind of celebration." Zack added.  
  
"Okay." Rick and Sara replied at the same time. Then, they look at each other. After a few seconds, they started to laugh.

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner guys. We'll be seein' you two around." Rick waved at Spyke and Zack.  
  
"Yeah, just be careful on your way home, okay?" Zack said.  
  
"Thank you and goodnight." Sara waved at them.  
  
Rick and Sara walked home quietly. After a few minutes, Sara broke the unusual silence.  
  
"Rick, what...what do you think of me?" Sara looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"Eh? What did you mean?" Rick asked without blinking his eyes. At the same time, his heart beats faster.  
  
"What I meant is your feelings for me." Sara replied.  
  
Rick stopped walking, grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Sara, I LOVE YOU. Straight from my heart, I LOVE YOU."  
  
Tears flowed down her cheeks upon hearing that words.  
  
"I...I should be happy, but here I am, crying. Can...can I believe it?"  
  
"Of course you can. I love you Sara." Rick spreads his arms.  
  
"Oh, Rick. Promise me we'll always be together." Sara hugged Rick tightly and cries in his arms.  
  
"I promise, Sara. I promise," Rick looked up on the stars. He saw Joe smiling at him. Rick smiled.  
  
(Joe, I'll take care of Sara. Don't worry about it)

* * *

"Well, we're home. Better get a few z's." Rick opened the door to their apartment.  
  
"Umm...Rick." Sara mumbled.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
Sara whispered to Rick. Rick takes a few steps backward.  
  
"Hey, are you sure about this?" Rick asked in shock.  
  
"I made up my mind." Sara blushed.  
  
"Well, it's okay. I guess." Rick scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Okay, carry me to the couch." Rick carried her towards the couch at the living room.  
  
"Sara, before we...uh...do it, I better tell you something,"  
  
"What is it? That you're not good enough to 'do it' to me?" Sara said teasingly.  
  
"Hey! Cut that dirty joke. Actually..." Rick told her about Erick's existence.  
  
"Rick, I don't care if there's another 'you' inside. As long as you have the strength to resist Erick, you'll be fine." Sara said, assuringly.  
  
"You're right Sara, I worry too much. But as long as I'm with you, I hope you can keep me sane from him."  
  
"Sure I will." Sara replied.  
  
Rick takes off his coat and leaned in at Sara.  
  
"Oh, Rick. Kiss me."  
  
The kiss was long and electrifying. After their lips parted, Rick unbuttons Sara's leather jacket to reveal what lies beneath it.  
  
"You're beautiful, Sara," Rick comments after he looked at her beautiful body.  
  
"Rick, kiss me again." Sara said her lips closes in on Rick's.  
  
Rick's hands crawls around Sara's body and then he stripped her skirt. At the same time, Sara's right hand touches Rick's crotch. This excites Rick even more. Rick takes off his pants. Sara got crazy after she sees that 'thing'.  
  
"Rick, do it to me. I love you." Sara looked at him with anticipation of what may come.  
  
"I love you too." Rick closes in on her. She starts to scream. Then, everything went out of hand.

* * *

Rick is standing at the balcony, having some morning's fresh air. He heard Sara wakes up on the couch, still naked but covered by his coat.  
  
"Morning, Sara. I'm sorry about last night. I..." Rick's words were cut off.  
  
"Rick, thank you. I hope you didn't mind doing that again." Sara ran and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Huh? You like what I did to you?" Rick asked.  
  
"Of course!! Let's do it some other time, okay?" Then, she went to the bathroom, taking a shower. Rick scratched his head.  
  
(Women...I just couldn't understand them.)  
  
Then, the phone rang. Rick picked up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yo, Rick. Is that you? It's me, Spyke."  
  
"Spyke, what's up?"  
  
"Someone from the recording company just called. They chose us to be their artist!!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"We'll meet at the studio at noon. Bring Sara along."  
  
"Yeah. Sure. See ya." Rick put down the phone.  
  
"So, who was it?" Sara's voice came from the bathroom.  
  
"It's Spyke. He said we get to be artists." Rick replied.  
  
"Oh, really? Wow, we're really are an artist now!!" Sara said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. Guess so. He said we should meet them at noon."  
  
"Noon? Hey, how about a date before that?" Sara comes out from the bathroom covered in a towel.  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Rick, don't make that face again. I'll drag you if I have to." Sara threatened.  
  
"Okay, okay. You win." Rick sighed.

* * *

Zack and Spyke already there when they arrived at the studio.  
  
"What were you two lovebirds been doing? A date I assumed?" Zack said teasingly.  
  
"Yeah. It was a nightmare I tell you." Rick whispered at Zack.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!" Sara pulled his right ear.  
  
"OUCH!! Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" Rick apologized.  
  
"Hmmph." Sara released his ear grudgingly.  
  
"That hurts. Look what you've done. My ear is all red now." Rick complained.  
  
"Oh, you haven't had enough of it?" Sara gave a demonic look at him.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm really sorry." Rick apologized.  
  
"Hey, stop it you two. We should get inside to sign the contract." Spyke interrupted.  
  
The four of them went inside the office where they met the judges that turns out to be the company's highest staff.  
  
"Welcome, Project Zero. I'm Raymond. Please, have a seat." The one with short, blonde hair said.  
  
The four of them sit at the available seats. There's a contract paper in front of them.  
  
"Let's get to the point. We would like the four of you to be our recording artist for this company. The recording of your first album will starts tomorrow should you all agreed." Raymond explained.  
  
"Hmm...can we discuss it among ourselves before we decide?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yes. Sure. Please take your time." Raymond replied.  
  
They exited the room to discuss the matter.  
  
"So, how was it?" Rick asked.  
  
"100,000 per year, man!! Why we shouldn't agree?" Spyke said.  
  
"That means around 25,000 for each of us. That's a lot for someone like us." Zack added.  
  
"I'm with them." Sara decided.  
  
"Okay, the choice is clear now." Rick smiled.  
  
They re-entered the office.  
  
"Have you decided?" Raymond asked.  
  
"Yes. We'll sign the contract." Rick replied.  
  
"Splendid. Please sign on the paper." Raymond said.  
  
The four of them signed the contract.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome aboard Project Zero!!" Raymond shouted.  
  
Then the other members stand up and gave a clap.  
  
"Yeah!! We did it bro!! Give me a five!!" Spyke said to his brother. Zack didn't react.  
  
"Put it there, man." Spyke said.  
  
"YOU BET!!" Zack slapped his brother's hand. Then, they laughed together.  
  
"Oh, Rick!! We're going to be famous!!" Sara held his hand.  
  
"I'm sure we will." Rick smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

feel it, feel it baby feel the fire  
is burning deep inside me  
listen, listen honey listen to  
drum is in to you

dance to the...  
heartbeat  
you better take your chances right now  
dance to the...  
heartbeat and let it go  
seek the power that in your body flows

Nathalie - Heartbeat - Initial D Selection 1


	9. The Will To Go On Part 3

**Vandread Fanfic - Until the End  
Special Chapter - The Will To Go On (Part Three)  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**  
Author's Note - The power of love and friendship...  
Special Note - Conclusion of this special chapter.

turn me on with your love  
baby you're number one  
(it's got to be just you and me baby you're number one)  
don't you leave me alone  
baby you're number one  
(got to believe you're in too deep baby you're number one)  
baby you're my number one

Fastway - Number One - Initial D Selection 3

* * *

Project Zero's first album titled 'The Will to Go On' took the world by storm. In a week following its release, about 1,500,000 copies were sold. The media called this 'Zero Phenomenon'. Not only that, their popularity increased by the day. After a year, they decided to have a tour concert in many parts of the world. The tour is called 'Project Zero: Grand Tour'. The tour is proved to be a big hit among the fans. Finally, after their final concert of the tour, Rick did the unexpected. They were still on the stage and the fans still going wild. Rick kneeled in front of Sara and takes out a small box. Spyke and Zack were surprised but they knew what was coming. The crowd ceased to silence.

"Rick, what are you doing?" Sara asked with a look of puzzlement.

"Sara, will you marry me?" Rick proposed and opens the small box that contained a diamond ring. She started to cry after she heard those  
simple words.

"What a silly question, Maverick Xero. Of course I do," Sara replied and wipe her tears. Then, they hugged each other. After a while, the crowd started to cheer and whistled in approval. Spyke and Zack just couldn't contain their joy.

"Okay, to celebrate this special occasion, we'll sing a new song from our next album. How about that, Rick, Sara?" Spyke asked through the microphone. Rick and Sara nodded in agreement.

"Give me 'Small Two of Pieces" Sara said.

"You got it." Rick said, approvingly.

"Let's do it!!" Spyke shouted.

"Yeah. Let's give all out for this." Zack said.

Run through the cold of the night  
As passion burns in your heart  
Ready to fight, a knife held close by your side  
Like a proud wolf alone in the dark  
With eyes that watch the world  
And my name like a shadow  
On the face of the moon

Broken mirror, a million shades of light  
The old echo fades away  
But just you and I  
Can find the answer  
And then, we can run to the end of the world  
We can run to the end of the world

Cold fire clenched to my heart  
In the blue of knight  
Torn by this pain, I paint your name in sound  
And the girl of the dawn with eyes of blue, and angel wings  
The songs of the season are her only crown

Broken mirror, a million shades of light  
The old echo fades away  
But just you and I  
Can find the answer  
And then, we can run to the end of the world  
We can run to the end of the world

We met in the mist of morning  
And parted deep in the night  
Broken sword and shield, and tears that never fall  
But run through the heart  
Washed away by the darkest water  
The world is peaceful and still

Broken mirror, a million shades of light  
The old echo fades away  
But just you and I  
Can find the answer  
And then, we can run to the end of the world  
We can to the end of the world  
Run to the end of the world

The crowd was still shouting in excitement as the four made their exit to the backstage.

"Ahem. If you'll excuse us." Zack pulled Spyke away, leaving Rick and Sara alone.

(Thanks guys.) Rick them looked Sara in the eyes.

"Sara, give me your hand." Rick said. Sara gladly do as Rick said. Rick slotted the diamond ring into her middle finger.

"This is the happiest day in my life." Sara wipes her tears again.

"I'll protect you. No matter what happened, I'll protect you." Rick pledged. Sara couldn't contain herself anymore and cries on his chest. Rick hugged her tightly.

"Rick, please stay with me tonight." Sara looked at him with those sad eyes.

"Of course I will." Rick replied.

* * *

That night, Rick and Sara slept in each other's arms. Sara was sleeping at his chest while Rick couldn't shut off his eyes. Then, he heard a  
voice.

"Heh. Long time no see, Rick."

"It's you. Yes, it was a long time since we talked, Erick."

"I've come to give you a warning."

"What warning?"

"This place will be in chaos soon. You should get out of here with her."

"What do you mean? Somebody will attack this place soon?"

"You're right. This is my premonition. If you don't trust me, fine. But what I said will come true. If you desire her safety, then act anyway  
you must."

"Hey, wait!! You didn't give me the details."

"I can't appear for this long. I'll return to the place where you sent me to. But remember, once your mental energy weakens, so will this  
barrier. At that time, I'll take over until you awake."

(If what he said is true, I should act as soon as possible.)

* * *

Sure enough, what Erick said do come true. A large unknown alien force came and started to annihilate everything in their path. Rick, Sara,  
Zack and Spyke was running away from a group of aliens that dressed in full plate armor.

"Hurry!!" Rick shouted as he enters a narrow path. The others follow suit.

Then, Rick heard a shot. He turned around and saw Spyke fatally wounded at the back.

"SPYKE!!" Zack screamed and kneels beside him. Rick and Sara kneeled on the other side.

"Go bro. Go on without me. Besides, I won't live long after this. Rick, Sara...It's good to know you two." Spyke said between his breath.

"I won't leave you to die all by yourself. You think I allow it?"

"Go on bro. I'm sure mom and dad want you to live."

"Spyke..." Rick mumbled.

"Rick, please be my bro's best friend. Except you and Sara, we didn't have any." Spyke said.

"Spyke...Don't die. Okay?" Sara holds his hand.

"You can't fight fate, Sara." Spyke smiled. Then he turned at his brother.

"Bro, leave me. Please respect my decision. Just this once."

Tears flowing on Zack's cheek. Then, he hugged Spyke for the last time.

"Very well. But you'll be in deep trouble if you didn't stay alive until we return."

"Hahaha...Same old Zachary." Spyke forced a smile.

"Spyke, we'll come back for you. We promise." Sara said.

"Come on, their coming!!" Rick shouted.

"Goodbye bro." Zack said. With that, the three left Spyke behind.

"Zack, don't look back. We'll return to get him." Rick said.

"Thanks Rick." Zack replied as he wipe out his tears.

The three tried to outrun their pursuers but their number keep increasing until they were surrounded and seems to be no way out.

"We're surrounded." Sara said.

"And outnumbered too." Zack added. Rick didn't say a word.

(I'm sorry Joe. It seems that I have to break my promise to save Sara...)

A ball of electrical energy formed in his palm.

"Rick!! Don't! You promised Grandpa, remember?" Sara said.

"I'm sorry, Sara. There's no other way." Rick threw the ball at the enemy. Then, there's a large boom.

"Okay, the path is clear. Hurry before they regroup!!" Rick and Sara ran between the enemy lines but Zack didn't make it. He was captured.

"ZACK!!" Rick gave a shout.

"RICK!! Just leave me. You and Sara must survive. You two got a future together!!" Those were his last words before one of the aliens  
planted a shot through his body.

"NOOOO!!!" Sara screamed and faints. Rick couldn't believe what he saw. He dropped to his knees, didn't know what he must do.  
Then Erick's voice echoed.

"Ho...It's happening again, isn't it? Here, let me help you,"

"NOOOOO!!" He screamed holding his head. By the time the aliens closed in, he already stood up. His black clothes turned to red in an  
instance. He looked at them with those burning red eyes. It is Erick. He carries Sara in one arm and the other is extended towards the  
incoming aliens.

"Here. Eat this alien scum!!" He blasted a large electrical energy at the onrushing enemies. Then, there's a big explosion and destroyed  
most of the area.

* * *

She's half conscious when she heard the large explosion. Then she saw a man in red carrying her away from the area. She instantly recognized the man's long, blonde hair.

"Rick?"

Her savior didn't reply. Instead, he just looked at her in the eyes and gave a smile. When she looked at his red eyes, she said,

"No...You're not...Rick..."

Then, she fainted once again.

A few hours later, she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. It seems to be an abandoned subway station. Then, she saw Rick  
lying unconscious nearby.

"Rick!! You're okay?"

"Uhh...Sara? Where are we?"

"A subway station. We're safe here for a while."

"What happened? Did you bring me here?"

"No. It's not me. I saw a man carried me away. I thought it was you. But when I saw his eyes, I'm sure he's not you."

Rick suddenly clenched his head.

"Uhh...Erick? Why? Hey, wait!!"

"Rick, what happened? You're talking to Erick?"

"Yeah. He said he's the one that saved you. That means I must have lost it again. I saw Zack..." His words were cut by Sara.

"Please don't say it, Rick. I saw it too...I just can't forget that scene." Sara started to cry. Rick hugged her.

"I still remembered his last words. He wants us to live. So, we have to do as he said. Right, Sara?"

"Emm..." Sara nodded in agreement.

Rick went to a billboard nearby and looked at the map.

"Let's see...According to this map, there's a spaceship hangar nearby. Maybe we can take one?"

"We...have to leave our home?" Sara asked. Rick looked at her and held her.

"Yes. We must leave. There's no other choice. If possible, we'll come back. I promise."

"Rick...I'll follow you no matter where it is. Even to the end of the world." Sara kissed Rick on the lips.

"Sara..." Rick held Sara and had a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

Broken mirror, a million shades of light  
The old echo fades away  
But just you and I  
Can find the answer  
And then, we can run to the end of the world  
We can run to the end of the world

Small Two of Pieces - Xenogears Ending Theme


	10. Chapter 6 : White Reflection

**Vandread Fanfic - Until the End  
Chapter VI - White Reflection  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**  
Author's Note - Yeah!! It's 25th December!!  
Special Note - This chapter is based on the episode 'White Love'

Free the dream within  
The voices calling, a song  
A prayer from deep inside you  
To guide you

Lara Fabian - The Dream Within - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within

* * *

"Boss, according to the disc that Xero gave us, his home world is really connected to the 'Harvest Operation'. That means, it is related to our unknown enemy." BC reported in to Magno.

"I see. So, what's this 'dark personality' of his?" Magno asked.

"According to the doctor, there are actually two people inside Xero. One is Xero himself and the other called himself Erick. However, Xero  
is in control of Erick right now, but not completely." BC explained.

"So, this Erick is actually more powerful than him?"

"According to the witnesses, he beaten up Rabat in a matter of seconds."

"Hmm...he is evil and powerful at the same time." Magno muttered.

* * *

Meia is in her room, thinking about what she heard from the conversation between Rick and Hibiki.

(Until you find the purpose of your life, you can never find a proof that you're alive.)

"Purpose of life..." she mumbled as she looks at the empty space through the window. Then, she heard an alarm. They are under attack.

* * *

"What's the number of our enemies?" BC asked Coco.

"A mother ship and a few hundreds of fighters," she said.

"Here comes the great helmsman." Bart entered the bridge area casually.

"Hurry up and steer the ship to safety!!" BC yelled at him.

"Yikes!! Okay, okay!!"

* * *

Rick was repairing VX4 when he heard the alarm.

"Aww, not again. Better go and help Gasco at the requisition. I'll be back. Okay?"

VX4 hummed.

"Okay, okay. I'll be back as soon as possible."

With that. Rick rushed off towards the requisition area.

By the time Rick arrived, all the females had made themselves busy.

"Hey, Gung-ho!! What took you? I almost out of hand here." Gasco shouted at him.

"Sorry. Just tell me what I should do."

"Go out and take the shuttle." Gasco said.

"Huh? How about you? You're not coming?"

"I'd like to. But since the situation here is getting out of hand, you must do it. Don't worry. I have faith in your ability."

"Thanks, I better get going then."

* * *

"Hey!! Where's that shuttle? We're almost out of ammunition here." Barnette screamed.

"Help is on the way!!" Rick piloted the shuttle above Barnette's Dread.

"Hey!! Where's Gasco?" Barnette asked.

"She got her hands full at the moment." Rick replied.

"Anyway, you're late." Barnette complained.

"Sorry dorry. Here. I'll supply with what you need."

With that, Barnette's Dread is re-equipped with the necessary firepower.

"Okay, I'm outta here. Good luck." Rick pilots the shuttle away.

"Better watch your back." Barnette gave a warning.

"Leader!! Look out!!" Dita shouted. A few moments later, a blast hit Meia's Dread near the cockpit.

"Meia!!" Dita shouted for her.

"Uhhh...I'm losing control..." Meia grimaced in pain as her Dread loses control.

Rick saw the whole incident. Suddenly, he remembered how he left Sara back home. This prompted him to take matters in his own hands.

"I'm going in!!" Rick said.

"Hey, that's too dangerous. She's in the enemy's area and that shuttle can't take much damage either," Jura's voice echoed through the  
intercom.

"I'm not going to repeat the same mistake!!" With that, Rick dived in through the enemy lines for Meia.

"What did he mean by that?" Barnette wondered.

* * *

"The requisition shuttle dived through the enemy lines for Meia!!" Ezra shouted.

"What? Who's the pilot?" BC asked. Then, Gasco appeared at the intercom.

"BC, don't worry about it. I have faith in his abilities." she said as she chew the lead in her mouth.

"You allowed Xero to pilot it?"

"If anything happens, I'll be responsible." Then, she cuts out the conversation.

* * *

(Hang in there. I'm coming for you.)

The enemies tried to block his path, but Rick skillfully eluded them and squeezed between two lines of defense. His masterful skills attracted the remaining enemies that were on the offence. When Meia's Dread is in range, he attached four tubes on each side of it. Then, Rick pulled  
the Dread up and attached it.

"You okay down there?" Rick asked.

"I...I'm fine." Meia gave a hesitant reply.

"Good. Can you still fire your weapon?" Rick asked.

"Yes. The weapon is still functional." Meia replied.

"Okay, we're getting outta here. Just fire any enemies you saw."

With that, Rick pilots the shuttle towards Nirvana with Meia shot down any enemy in sight.

"Hey kid, we're safe now. Take care of the rest." Rick said to Hibiki.

"You don't have to tell me. UFO-onna, let's do it." Hibiki's Vanguard approaches Dita's Dread.

"Yes!! Let's do it!!" Dita shouted excitedly. Then, the Vandread was formed and lay waste on the enemies.

* * *

After the battle, Rick returned to the Vanguard hangar to repair VX4.

"There. At last, I'm finished. Now you can get stuck in any battle." Rick let a heavy sigh and rest in the cockpit.

"Hey. I may not get to pilot you anymore. I must return home. To fulfill my promise."

VX4 hummed.

"No way. You belonged here and I'm not." Rick replied.

(Sara...) Then, he remembered Sara's last words before he left her.

(Rick...I'll wait for you to come back. I trust you...Now, go on...leave me.)

(If she could place the trust in me, why I can't do it? Why? I should believe that she'll wait for me. But I can't...)

"Rick, are you there?" Meia's voice broke his thoughts.

"Meia? What's up?" Rick jumped down from the cockpit.

"I...no, I mean thanks for helping me out back there. " She said with her eyes wandering around.

"Oh, that? Nah, no problem."

Then, there's an unusual silence. Their gaze met each other. His heart is pounding hard. Meia approached him closer. Rick didn't move an inch. She leaned in towards him. When their lips almost touched, Rick pulled away from her.

"I...I can't do it. I'm sorry." Rick picked up his coat and sprints away from the place, leaving Meia alone, wandering what will happen if he  
didn't pull away.

(I...what am I doing?)

* * *

Paiway almost screamed when she saw the incident. But that didn't prevent her from taking a picture of Rick and Meia, almost made the kiss. Then, she took out a small notebook and scribbled something.

"Pai - check!!"

* * *

Rick is standing in the middle of the park, thinking about the incident. Then, he let out a shout.

"WHY? TELL ME WHY? I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS!!! I CAN'T!!!"

His shout echoes throughout the park. Dita was watching him from afar, realizing the pain within him.

"Kuroi-san..."

* * *

Meia is sitting on the bed in her room, struggling with her feelings. Then, she looks out at the space, trying to find the answer.

(Do I...love him? Am I in love? Mother, please tell me what should I do.)

Then, she uttered the words she never thought she would.

"I LOVE YOU, MAVERICK XERO."

* * *

Few weeks had passed without any incident. With VX4 is fully repaired, Rick didn't have anything to do except playing with his own guitar, trying to forget the whole incident with Meia. He totally cast himself out from the ship's crew. He tried to persuade Magno to let him go but  
she insisted on keeping him on Nirvana. This put Rick in even more depression. Everyone didn't notice the change in him except for Meia and Dita. Meia knew what's going on, but she didn't know what she must do. On the other hand, Dita tried to talk with him, but he keeps avoiding her all the time. After couldn't stand anymore of Dita's persistency, he finally decided to hear what she wants to say.

"Finally, I've found you." Dita said as she tries to catch her breath.

"What do you want?" Rick asked with a rasping tone.

"I just want to ask you something. Umm...do you like...Leader?"

Rick is stunned by the question.

"I'm sorry. I can't answer that. I'm not sure myself. Anything else?"

"Umm...do you celebrate Christmas?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Today's the Christmas Eve."

"Christmas Eve? You mean today is 24th?"

"Yes. Would you want to perform on stage during the party?"

"I...don't know. I'm not in the mood right now."

"It's okay. If you change your mind, just go to the park. There's a stage there."

"Okay. I'll think about it. Thanks."

"Yes. See you." Dita runs off, leaving him alone wandering what he must do now. Then, a familiar voice echoed.

"Rick, you're such a loser."

"Erick? What did you mean by that?"

"Heh. I knew you love Meia. Why don't you go and tell her?"

"I...I can't. How about Sara?"

"I love her too but on this side of the universe, Meia is 'Sara'. Don't you realize it?"

"I..."

"I knew why Sara loves you. To tell you the truth, I'm not as evil as you thought. But since I exist inside you, it's better to call me the  
'darker side' of you. I also have seen all your inner thoughts and feelings. That's why many people find you're special. Maybe its better that  
I remain here, deep inside your consciousness."

There's a silence.

(I...Sara...Meia...) Then, he started to laugh maniacally.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

* * *

Meia tried to forget the incident that occurred a few weeks ago. But she can't. The image of Rick standing still, waiting for her kiss keeps  
playing in her mind over and over again.

(Why? Why do I love him? Is it just because he saved my life? Is there a reason to love him?)

"Leader, are you inside?"

"Yes, come in, Dita."

"What are you doing? Everyone is busy preparing for the party."

"I...had a lot of things in mind."

"About Kuroi-san?"

Meia looked at Dita. "How do you know?"

"Well, ah...just a lucky guess."

No words came out from Meia.

"Do you like him?" Dita gave a trick question.

Meia closed her eyes, trying to find the answer.

"Maybe...Just maybe..."

* * *

20 minutes to midnight...

A man in red was sitting inside the cockpit of VX4, strumming his guitar. The he saw Hibiki approaching his Vanguard. The man in red decided  
to ignore him. Hibiki then launches into space with the Vanguard. Then, he flashed a chill smile.

(Heh. It's showtime.)

With that, he jumped out and sprints towards the park.

* * *

15 minutes to midnight...

Most of the crew was at the park, waiting the clock struck at midnight. Dita is among them.

"I can't find Uchuuji-san anywhere. Where could he be? How about Kuroi-san? Will he perform on the stage?"

Then, she heard gasps among the crew. Then, she heard a man's voice.

"Get out of the way!! Hot stuff is comin' through!!"

The crowd moved aside to make way for the man in red. He was running so fast that the crowd could only saw strokes of red running by. When he almost reached the stage, he jumped and did several somersaults and landed on the stage on his feet.

"TA-DAA!! Here I am." He spreads his arms wide. The crowd questioned among themselves about who he is.

"I know what you all were saying. For you info, I'm Erick."

"Where's Kuroi-san?" Dita approached the stage.

"He wants me to take over while he tries to search his own feelings."

"Where did you find that red clothes?" Jura asked Erick. He gave a smile.

"Actually it's the same black clothes Rick is wearing. When I took over him completely, this is the complete manifestation of me."

"So, you're going to perform?" Barnette asked. Erick looked at her and her sexy Dread outfit for a moment.

"Hell yeah. You're right, cutie." He smiled at her.

"Cu...cutie?"

"Anyway, this song is for you." Erick winked at Barnette. This has caused her to blush slightly. Jura looked at her skeptically.

"Seems that he likes you."

"Don't jump to conclusions, okay?"

Erick gave a shout.  
  
"LET THE SHOW BEGIN!!"

If you become the wind,  
I want to become the endless skies  
When the sound of violent rain stands still  
I strum my guitar and  
calm your heart

Come on people, I want to feel it  
Right now, because it's good that I don't understand  
Come on people, to the limits of mortal life  
I'll continue to protect you  
My soul for you

When you lose your way  
you illuminate the darkness by your smile  
If your sadness will be cured  
then until my voice dies  
I will continue to sing

Come on people, I want to believe it  
Forever, I won't change  
Come on people like the sun  
I'll brighten you up.  
My soul for you

Come on people, I want to feel it  
Right now, because it's good that I don't understand  
Come on people, to the limits of mortal life  
I'll continue to protect you  
My soul for you

Come on people, I want to believe it  
Forever, I won't change  
Come on people like the sun  
I'll brighten you up  
My soul for you

My Soul For You - Macross 7

* * *

boys & girls are you ready  
the Saturday night is come, ready to go  
when the night like a fever  
is takin' me on the line, ready to fly

screamin' with me all the night just tonite  
you have to take a fever... "fever"  
another time to say I wanna be yours  
you're my fever baby

Saturday night fever  
music on the floor  
beating in my soul forever  
Saturday night fever  
the rhythm in my heart is beating for you babe  
Saturday night fever  
take me to the top  
everybody feels the music  
Saturday night fever  
the Saturday is come, the fever night - really got me

when the light like a fever  
is takin' me on the line, ready to go  
boys & girls are you ready  
the Saturday night is come, ready to fly

screamin' with me all the night just tonite  
you have to take a fever... "fever"  
another time to say I wanna be yours  
you're my fever baby

Saturday night fever  
music on the floor  
beating in my soul forever  
Saturday night fever  
the rhythm in my heart is beating for you babe  
Saturday night fever  
take me to the top  
everybody feels the music  
Saturday night fever  
the Saturday is come, the fever night - really got me

Saturday night fever

boys & girls are you ready  
the Saturday night is come, ready to go  
when the night like a fever  
is takin' me on the line, ready to fly

screamin' with me all the night just tonite  
you have to take a fever... "fever"  
another time to say I wanna be yours  
you're my fever baby

Saturday night fever  
music on the floor  
beating in my soul forever  
Saturday night fever  
the rhythm in my heart is beating for you babe  
Saturday night fever  
take me to the top  
everybody feels the music  
Saturday night fever  
the Saturday is come, the fever night - really got me

boys & girls are you ready  
the Saturday night is come, ready to go  
when the night like a fever  
is takin' me on the line, ready to fly

screamin' with me all the night just tonite  
you have to take a fever... "fever"  
another time to say I wanna be yours  
you're my fever baby

Saturday night fever  
music on the floor  
beating in my soul forever  
Saturday night fever  
the rhythm in my heart is beating for you babe  
Saturday night fever  
take me to the top  
everybody feels the music  
Saturday night fever  
the Saturday is come, the fever night - really got me

Saturday night fever!!

Dave Rodgers - Saturday Night Fever - Initial D Selection 3

* * *

Erick was about leave the stage when the crowd chanted,

"MORE! MORE! MORE!"

"I'll be damned. Well, I'll sing one last song."

The crowd roared approvingly.

don't stop the music  
don't stop the music

don't stop the music tonight!

let's go to the rhythm  
let's go to the power  
keep on movin' - start the motion  
jumping with emotion  
crazy locomotion  
move and dance and take my feeling

jump and go  
the power of the night  
the music and the lights  
with the best emotion!  
lost into your eyes  
without control, my love inside

don't stop the music  
the rhythm groove all right  
play the song don't be wrong  
make your feeling high - all the night  
don't stop the music tonight

don't stop the music  
to dance is like a fight  
you can show your emotion  
your secret side - all the night  
don't stop the music tonight

dancing with obsession  
show me your reaction  
let's go! grooving all the night  
move on crazy dancer  
music is the answer  
all the night  
you make me crazy

jump and go  
the power of the night  
the music and the lights  
with the best emotion!  
lost into your eyes  
without control, my love inside

don't stop the music  
the rhythm groove all right  
play the song don't be wrong  
make your feeling high - all the night  
don't stop the music tonight

don't stop the music  
to dance is like a fight  
you can show your emotion  
your secret side - all the night  
don't stop the music tonight

let's go to the rhythm  
let's go to the power  
keep on movin' - start the motion  
jumping with emotion  
crazy locomotion  
move and dance and take my feeling

jump and go  
the power of the night  
the music and the lights  
with the best emotion!  
lost into your eyes  
without control, my love inside

don't stop the music  
the rhythm groove all right  
play the song don't be wrong  
make your feeling high - all the night  
don't stop the music tonight

don't stop the music  
to dance is like a fight  
you can show your emotion  
your secret side - all the night  
don't stop the music tonight

don't stop the music tonight

don't stop the music  
the rhythm groove all right  
play the song don't be wrong  
make your feeling high - all the night  
don't stop the music tonight

don't stop the music  
to dance is like a fight  
you can show your emotion  
your secret side - all the night  
don't stop the music tonight

Lou Grant - Don't Stop The Music - Initial D Selection 1

* * *

Suddenly, Erick saw a Vandread flying from the white comet. Then he saw Hibiki's Vanguard is thrown away and landed on the glass roof  
above. Then, he heard Dita shouted.

"Uchuuji-san!!"

"Heh. What a way to make an entrance." Erick gave a sigh before he ended the last sentence of the song.

DON'T STOP THE MUSIC TONIGHT!!

The crowd still screaming in excitement as Erick makes his exit. Then he is stopped by Magno, wearing a Santa Claus costume.

"Erick, isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm Erick." He looked at Magno with his burning red eyes.

"Where is he now?"

"You mean Rick? I don't even know myself. He only said that he wants to look at his own feelings and let me take over for a while."

"It seems that you're not that evil aren't you?"

"Hmm. I never thought I heard that from a space pirate. Don't trust me so much. Although I'm not truly evil, I still can do things that Rick  
couldn't do."

With that, Erick left the stage and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Moments later, the clock struck 12 midnight and the Christmas celebration begins. Parfet's artificial snow machine that supposedly not  
working miraculously creates a Christmas atmosphere.

Duero presented Parfet his snow drawings. She gladly accepted it even though she didn't know the meaning behind the painting. Bart gave BC a box containing some kind of mineral from his home, Tarark only to have a picture snagged by Paiway. Barnette, on the other hand, gave a ring to Jura and got a kiss on the cheek in return.

* * *

Erick was in the VX4's cockpit when he sees Dita waiting for Hibiki to return. A short while later, Hibiki returned and limps out from the cockpit.

"Uchuuji-san!! You're okay?"

"Here, take this. I tried not to let it melt." Hibiki handed her a red flower encased in ice. Then, the ice started to melt and the flower suddenly blossomed.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She said as she looked at the flower. Then, she heard a snore. Dita looked at Hibiki who is sleeping soundly. Then, she gave a smile and left him.

Erick grinned after watching the whole scene. Then, he takes out his guitar and played a soothing melody.

* * *

I feel your love reflection  
In your eyes as they gaze back into mine  
Writing a distant, neverending story

White Reflection (transliterated)- TWO-MIX


	11. Chapter 7 : The Pain Within

**Vandread Fanfic - Until the End  
Chapter VII - The Pain Within  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**  
Author's Note - Erick kissed Barnette..?  
Special Note - This chapter is based on the episode 'Togetherness'

Come with me to the star on your wing in your dream  
It's now for departure  
Take you out to the place that we can be alone  
It's far and far away

TWO-MIX - Meeting on The Planet

* * *

Meia and Rick were walking across a lush, green grass field, holding each other's hands. Then, a little boy ran towards them. The boy had a pair of blue eyes and short, blue hair.

"Mom! Dad!" The boy hugged Meia tightly. Rick gave a smile.

"Seems he likes you more than me."

"Dad! That's mean! I love you both!" The boy then went over to Rick. He picked the boy up.

"I'm just kidding, Axel. Isn't that right, dear?"

"Of course. Your father likes to tease everybody, including me." Meia leaned at Rick.

"And you're attracted to me because of that." Rick said, smiling.

"Yeah, and I'm such a fool." Meia said. Then, they had a long, passionate kiss.

After their lips parted, Rick smiled again.

"You're not a fool, dear. You're lucky to have a man like me."

Meia looked longingly into his eyes.

"Oh, Rick..."

"Meia, I LOVE YOU."

* * *

Suddenly, Meia opened her eyes and rose from her bed. She looked at the clock. It's still two hours before dawn.

"The same dream. It's been a week now..."

She quickly changed into her Dread suit and walked towards the park. When she arrived, she saw Erick standing near the lake, looking up at the stars. Then, he turned and looked at her.

"Oh. It's you. Isn't it a little too early for you to wake up?"

"I...just want to check that everything is in order." Meia replied, hesitantly.

"Well, it's okay then. I'll be going now."

Erick almost left the area when Meia stopped him.

"Wait. When will Rick return?"

Erick paused for a while. Then, he replied,

"Beats me. Guess I have to wait until he wants to. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Erick walked out of the area and disappears at the end of the corridor.

* * *

"AKAI-SAN!!"

Erick almost stumbled to the floor when he heard what Dita called him.

"A...Akai-san? Can you just call me Erick?"

"I never used to call a man by name. Sorry."

Erick sighed.

"Well, it's okay then. Just call me anything you like."

Dita smiled.

"Then it's settled then, Akai-san!!"

_Akai means Red in Japanese_

* * *

Paiway was watching the whole scene nearby. She took a picture and wrote something on her trusty notebook.

"Pai check!"

* * *

Erick was walking along the corridor when he saw Bart coming from the opposite direction. Erick widened his eyes when he sees Bart wearing a wig and a female's dress.

"Hey Bart, what's with the girly dress?"

"Hehehe. I'm going to impress those women with this. I'm sure they will respect me."

Erick tried to contain his laughter.

"Well...I don't know about that. First of all, you don't even look like a woman."

"Huh. Say whatever you want. Don't get jealous if I get to blend in with those women."

"I promise you, I won't."

Erick walked away from Bart. A while later, he heard Erick laughed hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

* * *

Erick was approaching VX4 when he sees Parfet is in the cockpit.

"Hey, is there anything broken? I thought I...no...Rick already repaired it."

"No. Nothing is broken. I just installed a device called 'Synchro Counter'. This will calculate your synchronization rate with VX4. And...Rick for that matter."

"I see..."

"Well, I'm finished. Go ahead and take a look."

Parfet quickly packed her tools and walks out of the area. Erick scratched his head.

"Is she afraid of me?"

* * *

Hibiki run as fast as he could. He found a men's toilet and hide in there. He sighed.

"Man...this can go on for the rest of my life..."

Then, he heard a voice.

"UCHUUJI-SAN!!"

He smiled. A smile of victory.

"Heh. There's no way she could find me in here."

* * *

Erick was sleeping soundly in the cockpit of VX4 when Pyoro screamed in his ears.

"WAKE UP!!"

"Be careful of what you just said, squirt. Or I'll flush you out in deep space." Erick gave a cold gaze at it.

"Sorry. Have you seen Hibiki?"

"Not today. You're joining Dita to 'hunt' him down?"

"Eh? No. I'm just curious where he is."

"Well, as you can see, he's not here. If you have nothing else, get out of here."

Erick closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep but he sensed that Pyoro was still beside him.

"What? Want me to knock the motivator out of you or something?"

"I've been wondering to ask you...no...Xero for sometime now."

"About what?"

"The first time Xero and I met. How did he get the password for the room of VX4 from me?"

Erick smiled.

"Heh. That? Look at this."

Erick formed a small energy ball using his index finger. Pyoro looked in awe.

"How did you..."

"We have this power since we're 3 or 4. The shock that he gave you was nothing compared to mine. So, does that answer your question?"

"Ah...probably. I'll be going now."

"Good. Make sure you don't wake me up. Or else..."

Pyoro hurriedly hopped out of the hangar.

* * *

"Why's my heart aching? It's been like this since Rick disappeared. Does it have anything to do with it?"

Meia is in her room, trying to cope with the pain inside.

"Why's the pain doesn't subside? Am I going to be like this forever?"

Then, she heard Barnette's voice from the outside.

"Meia, we're having a meeting now."

"Concerning what?" she asked.

"About those men."

* * *

Hibiki sprints towards his Vanguard. Erick heard the sound he made and yawned.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"Those no good women. They're going to lock us up!!"

"Why's that? I had a feeling that you're the one that caused them to do so."

"I didn't do anything! Anyway, I'm getting out of here."

Hibiki activated his Vanguard. Moments later, a small group of females led by Barnette entered the area.

"Don't let him escape!!" She gave a shout but it was too late. Hibiki already launched himself into space, leaving Erick in VX4.

"Hey ladies. What's going on?"

Barnette looked at him.

"Capture him!!" She shoots at Erick with her blaster. Erick jumped to avoid it and the shot hit harmlessly at the wall.

"Care to explain what happened?" He asked.

"Hmph. There's no need to explain."

She's about to give another shot at him when Erick suddenly appeared before her.

"You're not going to hit me with that poor aim, cutie." Erick then planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss shocked her for a few seconds.  
Erick then did a backward jump towards VX4's cockpit.

"Shoot him!!"

At Barnette's command, her followers started to shoot at Erick. More than a dozen shot fired straight at him who is still in mid air. He smiled.

"As I said before, you're not going to hit me."

Then, by using the gesture of his hands, he caused the shots to miss him completely. The females looked at him in astonishment.

"Ha. See you again, cutie." Erick winked at Barnette and launched VX4 into space.

* * *

Hibiki was cruising as fast as he could when he saw Erick's image on the monitor.

"Hey kid. Where are you going?"

"Anywhere other that women infested ship."

"I'm going with you."

"Sure. Follow my lead."

"Heh. Sure kid. As long as you didn't drag us into trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

"Hibiki and Erick escaped with their Vanguards." Barnette reported to Jura.

"How could you let them escape?" Paiway screamed in frustration.

"At least we got the other two." Jura said.

"Yeah...huh...huh..."

"What's wrong, Barnette? You're panting." Jura asked her.

"No...I'll be fine."

Meia didn't say a word. She's worried and glad at the same time. She's glad that Erick managed to escape and worried what will happen to  
him and Rick.

"Guess I have to believe in fate..." She said to herself.

* * *

The mist across the window hides the lines  
But nothing hides the colour of the lights that shine  
Electricity so fine  
Look and dry your eyes

Joe Jackson - Steppin' Out


	12. Chapter 8 : A Man's Cruel Destiny

**Vandread Fanfic - Until the End  
Chapter VIII - A Man's Cruel Destiny**  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi  
Author's Note - What is Rick's dark destiny?

Don't you wanna be free?  
Tell me now that is the meaning  
Of dying for someone?

Don't You Wanna Be Free?- Wain L

* * *

"Hibiki and Erick had left the ship in their Vanguards." BC informed Magno of the latest development.

"Sub Commander, VX4's Synchro Counter is working." Ezra said.

"Good. What's the synchronization rate?"

"87.65 and increasing. 88, 88.5, 90...What?"

"What happened?"

"The rate keeps increasing. It's now at 95. Wait. The signal is gone."

"He probably deactivates VX4." BC speculated.

"I don't think so. Why's so sudden? Trace the signal." Magno told Ezra.

"Yes."

After a while...

"Sorry. We couldn't pinpoint the exact location. It's probably out of our range."

BC sighed in frustration.

* * *

"Urghh...what happened? How long I've been unconscious?"

Erick opened his eyes and scans the monitor. He could only see the remains of a large battleship. He also finds himself buried in an asteroid.  
He tried to contact Hibiki but to no avail.

"Hey, you're okay?"

There's no response from VX4. The monitor reads: REPAIRING: 50...

"Great. Stranded yet again and I couldn't move this thing. Guess I have to simply wait until this thing operational."

While trying to rest, Erick's mind drifted back to the events after he and Hibiki escaped from Nirvana...

* * *

They were flying for god only knows how long when they were confronted by a large fleet. An image of a man appeared on the monitor.

"You two! Where are you from?"

"I'm from Tarark!!" Hibiki replied.

"And I'm from Terra." Erick said.

"Terra..."

A while later, they were taken to the fleet's commander. He and the rest of the crew had white, pale faces. They look like zombies. Hibiki took a step backward but Erick remained calm.

"You...Which one of you is from Terra?" The commander spoke.

"I'm from Terra." Erick moved forward.

"Have you heard a person called 'Slayer of God'?"

"Slayer of God? No. Didn't heard of it." said Hibiki.

"Apparently, our enemies called themselves 'god' and started to assault many worlds in this galaxy."

"What for?" Erick asked.

"We still didn't know their motives but they seemed to attack us because of our skin."

"You mean..."

"Yes. They attack us and extract as many skins as possible from our dead comrades."

"That's disgusting..." Hibiki chipped in.

"Tell me, what are your attackers looked like?"

"Sorry, we didn't know what they look like. They've been sending insect-like creatures on us."

"Then who is this 'Slayer of God'?"

"According to the data we obtained, the enemy had a prophecy that one man called 'Slayer of God' will come and bring nothing but destruction to them."

"And they actually believed this prophecy?"

"It seems so."

"Well, if one of us is the slayer, we would have kicked their sorry butt back home!" Hibiki said.

"So what's the connection between Terra and this prophecy?" Erick asked the commander.

"According to them, 'the slayer' is from the farthest system in this galaxy and Terra is the farthest system unless there is any other system that is farther than Terra."

"They attacked Terra just to find this 'Slayer of God'?"

"Yes. That is their main purpose of attacking your home."

"Tell me, have you ever heard anything about Terra since the attack?"

"I've heard that they are conducting some kind of experimentation on the captives to determine if one of them is the 'slayer'."

(I hope Rick didn't hear this...)

Then, an operator cried.

"Sir! We're under attack!"

* * *

"Sub Commander, we're receiving a transmission from Rabat."

"Bring it on the screen." BC said. Moments later, Rabat and Utan appeared on the screen.

"Yo. Can I get on board?" Rabat asked.

"After what you did? No chance." BC replied.

"You'll change your mind when you see what I've got from the thrash area." Rabat picked up the unconscious Hibiki and shows it on screen.

BC was speechless but Magno said,

"Fine. Bring him in."

* * *

"Why are those women suddenly thrown us in here?"

Bart who is still in female's dress asked Duero who still remains calm despite Bart's constant whining.

"Well, I don't have a clue. Maybe it has something to do with Hibiki and Rick/Erick."

"I didn't see those two for quite sometime now."

Then, a group of women approached the cell they're in, taking Rabat and Hibiki along.

* * *

Rick is drifting in the middle of empty space, still couldn't find the answer he seek. Then, he cried his lungs out.

"SARA!!"

Then, a red light appeared above him and Erick was standing before him.

"Rick, the time has come."

"The time has come? What do you mean?"

"The time has come for me to be a part of you once again."

"Wait. You mean..."

"Yes. We will become one."

"Why? Why now?"

"After all these years, even though I'm more powerful than you are, I still couldn't take over from you. You've had this power known as  
'love' and 'friendship'. And I...don't have any of that other than hatred and destruction."

"Erick, when we become one, you'll have those feelings. I guarantee you that."

"Ha. Thanks. Before I fade from this world, send my regards to Barnette."

"Huh? Barnette? Wait...you kissed her?"

"Ha. Only a kiss. All will be over when you absorb me."

"Don't worry. I'll do that. I promise."

"Thanks. Now, put your palm on my chest."

Rick put his right palm on Erick's chest. Then, Erick begins to fade away.

"Goodbye, Rick. I hope that you'll return and find Sara..."

Then, there's a bright, white light. Erick was gone, absorbed into Rick.

"Don't worry, Erick. I'll find Sara." Then, Rick is surrounded by white light.

Moments later, the asteroid where VX4 was buried suddenly exploded. Then, a white comet in the shape of a phoenix came out from the explosion and cruised at full speed, leaving a trail of white streak behind.

* * *

"Uhh..."

"You're awake?" Duero's voice entered his mind.

"Arghh...I'm...was brought back here?" Hibiki tried to get proper bearings as stood up.

"You should thank me, boy. I'm the one that found you." said Rabat who is sitting cross-legged in front of him. Hibiki looked at him. Then, Bart and Duero.

"Wait...where is he?"

"Erick? He wasn't here when you were brought in." Bart explained.

"You didn't found him?" Hibiki asked Rabat.

"Hey, I'm not a rescuer or something. I found you just by chance."

"Come to think of it, what were you doing out there?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah, how did you know about the invaders of Rick/Erick's home planet?" Bart fired another question.

"Maybe you're some kind of informer?" Duero speculated.

Rabat laughed loudly.

"HAHAHAHA...You got me there. I'm the number one informer in the universe."

"Grr...you sold us out? I ought to pound you right away." Hibiki clenched his fist.

"Hibiki, fighting will not solve anything." Duero tried to calm him down.

"The doctor's right, boy. Right now we've got to get out of here."

"And how we're going to do it? We'll fry if we get through the barrier." Bart said resignedly.

"There's no need to worry about that." Rabat took out a device from under his boot and after a few button tapping, the barrier disappears.

"Okay, I'm outta here." Rabat made a hasty exit, leaving the other three behind.

"Hey, wait..." Then, the alarm goes off.

"Darn, not at this time..." Bart sighed.

* * *

"There, I connected you with an anti-shock device. You'll be fine." Parfet said assuringly. Pyoro sighed.

"Here we go again..."

Then, an electrical energy absorbed by Pyoro, rendering it unconscious. Moments later, Pyoro rose up in the air.

"Parfet, what happened?" BC asked.

"I don't know. Something took control of Pyoro. I couldn't disable it." Then, a rasping voice echoed.

"GREETINGS."

"Who are you?" Magno asked.

"THAT WOULDN'T BE NECESSARY. BUT YOU CAN CALL ME 'GOD'."

"God'? Why are you attacking us?"

"WE'VE COME TO TAKE ALL OF YOU BACK TO WHERE WERE YOU BELONG, EARTH."

The whole crew gasped.

"Earth? What do you mean 'take us back'? You killed every single human you encountered."

"EARTH HAD BECOME MORE AND MORE POLLUTED. WE NEED VARIOUS PARTS OF HUMAN BODY THAT COULD EXTEND OUR EXISTENCE. THE  
PLANETS AND SYSTEMS YOU ENCOUNTERED INCLUDING THE PLANET OF MEJALE AND TARARK, ACTED AS OUR RANCHES."

"R...ranches?" Bart stammered.

"You sick bastard...." Magno cursed.

"HAHAHA. THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT. IT IS YOUR DESTINY TO BE PART OF US."

"What were your purpose of attack on Terra? You didn't seem to be interested in any parts of their body."

"WE ONLY INTERESTED IN TERRA BECAUSE OF ONE MAN. THE ONE CALLED 'SLAYER OF GOD'."

"Slayer...of God'?"

"HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT POSSESSED THE POWER THAT COULD DEFEAT US."

* * *

"UCHUUJI-SAAAN!!" Dita screamed as she avoided a blast from her pursuers.

"There's too many of them. If only we have the Vanguards..." Meia mumbled.

"Meia. What happened to you? We can win this one without the help from men." Barnette shouted through the intercom.

"MEIA!! WATCH OUT!!" Jura warned her. A blast of blue energy came from one of the mother ship. The blast went straight at her.

"LEADER!!" Dita cried.

Meia tried to move. But her body didn't respond. She leaned back on the seat and smiled resignedly. Then, the thought of Rick flooded her mind.

(Goodbye, Maverick.)

* * *

I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"  
I just feel light forever and more  
Only to be, I'm leading myself to brighter way out, it's so far away  
I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"  
I just feel love forever and more  
Only to you, I'm sending my heartbeat so far away

TWO-MIX - Rhythm Emotion - Gundam Wing 2nd Opening Theme


	13. Chapter 9 : To You, For You and Only You

**Vandread Fanfic - Until the End  
Chapter IX - To You, For You and Only You...  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**  
Author's Note - Rick finally found it...

I'm all alone  
keep on trying to think what was so wrong  
keep on trying to analyze my love  
deep in my heart I can't cry and going on

once in a life  
you can meet a boy and feel him right  
you can meet a boy that gives you a light  
once in a life he can makes you feeling fine

Leslie Parrish - Save Me from Initial D Selection 1

* * *

"There's an unknown object approaching fast!" Coco gave a shout.

"Bring it on screen." BC said.

A large, white phoenix is cruising in fast.

"What is...that thing?" Bart asked.

"Where does it come from?" BC asked again in detail.

"It's coming from right behind us!!" Ezra screamed.

"Evasive action!!" BC gave a command.

"It's too late!! It's approaching fast and going to crash into us!!" Midori cried.

"I shouldn't listen to my dad in joining the army!!" Bart screamed in the navigation room.

Everyone braced themselves for the unavoidable impact. But a miracle happened. The phoenix just simply passed through Nirvana without making any physical contact whatsoever.

Magno's eyes widened.

"What happened? Ezra, what's the situation?"

"That thing is approaching the battle. Wait...the Synchro Counter is active."

"Trace the signal." BC said.

"What the...it's coming from that unknown object. And the synchronization rate is beyond range." Ezra's replied in astonishment.

"Is that the VX4?" BC speculated.

Magno was speechless. She too has lost words about the whole events happened in front of her eyes.

* * *

Meia stared helplessly at the blast of blue energy which is approaching her fast. Then, she smiled. She recalled the moments when she was together with Rick.

(In the end, I never tell him about my feelings. What will happen if I told him that I...love him? Will our relationship accepted by the rest?)

Suddenly, she remembered Sara. She sighed and smiled again.

(No. I guess he will not accept my feelings for him.)

She leaned back on her seat and smiled resignedly. The blast is now just a moment away from hitting her.

(Goodbye, Maverick.)

Then, she heard a familiar voice in her mind.

(Don't give up now! Don't worry; I'll protect you no matter what!!)

She was stunned for a split second. Then, she moved her Dread away from the path of the energy blast. But, another blast came in. This time, Meia couldn't move.

(It's too late...)

* * *

There's a large explosion when the blast hit its target.

"MEIA!!" Jura and Barnette screamed almost at the same time.

"LEADER!!" Dita cried out.

* * *

"Meia's Dread signal is gone..." Ezra said slowly.

BC hanged her head in defeat.

"Wait. There's another signal. It must be the VX4. But..."

"But what?" BC asked hastily.

"It has an unusually high amount of energy output. Probably it's almost as powerful as any Vandread..."

"That's impossible! A Vanguard that almost as powerful as a Vandread?"

"I'm detecting Meia's Dread signal. She's still alive!" Ezra screamed in excitement.

"How many times do I have to see these miracles? Maybe I'll have a heart attack if I see another one." Magno gave a smile.

* * *

Meia saw it all. She thought that she'll be wiped out by the blast. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw a white phoenix dived in and blocked the energy with its wings. Then, after the phoenix spread its wings, the creature itself was gone. Now, floating in front of her is a white mech with a pair of white, feather like wings.

"Rick?" Meia muttered.

The pilot of the white mech didn't reply. But he sent her a telepathic signal to return to Nirvana with the others and hide in the gravity storm on a planet nearby. Meia considered his suggestion and nodded in agreement.

"What's that? It looked so cool!" Jura's jaw goes unhinged.

"Another type of Vanguard?" Barnette suggested.

"SUGOI!! I really like those wings!!" Dita shouted in excitement.

"Jura, Barnette, Dita. Return to Nirvana at once. We're going to take shelter in the gravity storm on a nearby planet." Meia gave an order.

"Meia, you're okay?" Jura asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go."

"What about him?" Barnette pointed at the white Vanguard which is taking on more than a dozen of enemies.

"Don't worry about him. He'll survive. I'm sure of it. Come, we'll plan our next move." Meia replied.

(Rick...)

* * *

At the Vanguard hangar, Hibiki and Pyoro were discussing the next plan of action.

"So, how's this?"

"No, no. You'll fry if you follow this plan." Pyoro shake its body in disagreement.

"Hmm...There must be other way..."

* * *

"Leader, you're injured..." Dita pointed at Meia's left shoulder.

"Just a minor injury. Nothing serious." She said, assuringly.

"But who was that?" Jura asked Meia.

"It's him..." Meia muttered under her breath.

"Him? You mean he's Rick/Erick?"

"But there are too many of them..." Dita said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Dita. He'll be fine." Meia gave a weak smile.

"But we are still no match for them..."

Meia remained silent. Barnette's words were right. They are still no match for them. But she just couldn't sit here while Rick is giving his all out there.

(Is this the end for all of us?)

* * *

The crew of Nirvana has already given up hope to win the battle. Except one. Hibiki is still trying to plan a counterattack on the enemies.

"Well, this is the best plan so far..."

"There's still some flaw in it. According to calculation, one of you will never make it if the explosion is spreading fast." Pyoro gave its opinion.

"We have to take that chance..."

* * *

Dita entered her room and sighed heavily.

(Must we give up this battle? No, we mustn't. Kuroi-san is giving all his got out there.)

She switched on the intercom and took a deep breath.

* * *

Meia was walking towards the hangar for Vanguard when she heard Dita's childish voice echoed throughout the ship.

"Everyone! Please listen. Please don't think about giving up this battle. We can't let them destroy this ship. This is our home...No; this ship is part of our life!!"

Everyone stopped and remained silent. Dita continued,

"Furthermore, Kuroi-san is fighting with his life out there, all alone by himself. He could return to his world to meet the one that he cared so much. But instead, he returned to help us even though he is not really one of us."

Meia closed her eyes and gave a thought.

(Maybe she's right. At first, I thought he's the type that likes to show off. I've always thought he's that type of person. Until the day he saved me. Now I know that he cares about everyone around him.)

"Please, it's time for us to do something for him. Otherwise, his efforts will be in vain. Everyone, please..."

Hibiki listened to every word she said.

"Heh. Silly girl..." he muttered.

BC and Magno exchanged glances.

"She's right. We mustn't give up. Xero is keeping the enemies at bay. We must plan a counterattack." BC gave her opinion.

Magno gave a nod.

(Is he the 'Slayer of God'?)

* * *

"IF YOU WANT TO GET TO NIRVANA, YOU GUYS GOTTA GET PASS ME!!"

The white Vanguard sliced another enemy fighter with its blade.

"Damn, there's too much of them. At this rate we'll be..."

The white Vanguard sent a message through the monitor.

"Heh. You're right, buddy. Who cares if we didn't survive this battle? As long as we give our best. That's all that matters."

Then, he saw a dozen more enemies approaching him.

"Uh-oh. You guys really are persistent. COME AND GIVE ALL YOU GOT!!"

* * *

"Okay, we'll go with this plan. Better tell the others." Hibiki is about to leave the hangar when Meia entered.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm about to tell you that I had a plan to counterattack." Hibiki replied confidently.

"Then, tell me about it."

"Hey, Pyoro. Come over here. Show her our...huh?"

Pyoro's screen started to fuzz and emitted a loud static sound.

"TR...TRUE...VAN...GUARD...X..." it muttered.

"True Vanguard X?" Hibiki repeated.

"Hmm...maybe it's the white Vanguard?" Meia suggested.

* * *

"Boss, Pyoro informed us that the white Vanguard is no longer the VX4. It's now known as True Vanguard X." BC said as she showed the plan of the white Vanguard.

"But how's that possible?" Magno asked.

BC was about to reply when Pyoro hopped in and replied.

"The True Vanguard X is actually VX4 after transformation. It transformed when it gained a phenomena called 'Full Synchronization'."

"This is really astonishing..." Magno gave a smile.

* * *

"So, that's the plan. How was it?" Hibiki asked for opinion from Meia and Jura about his plan.

"Not bad. This time, you're really using your head." Jura said sarcastically.

"Huh? What did you meant by that?"

"Okay, we'll go with your plan." Meia said after giving it a thought. At the same time, Dita entered the scene.

"Sorry, I'm late." Dita said as she is catching her breath.

"Shoot. I have to tell the plan again." Hibiki gave a sigh.

* * *

"Come on, I haven't got all day." He taunted the enemy's main fleet. Then, a rasping tone echoed in his head.

"YOU'RE THE WHITE SLAYER OF GOD..."

"Slayer what?"

"YOU MUST BE ELIMINATED, WHITE SLAYER OF GOD. YOU'RE A THREAT TO OUR EXISTENCE."

"What do you mean? What is this 'slayer of god' thing?"

"PREPARE TO DIE..."

* * *

"Okay, shields up..." Hibiki said to Jura in the control room of the red Vandread loosely called Vandread Jura.

"What if our shield goes down before the core of the planet explodes?" Jura asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I've calculated all of this. We should be fine." Hibiki replied assuringly.

"Okay, ready to concentrate all your firepower on the core." Meia said through the intercom.

* * *

He saw Vandread Jura, Dita and Meia's Dread and Nirvana were concentrating their shots at one point.

"Ah...I see what they are planning to do." Suddenly, Vanguard X suddenly gave a warning. He turned to see what other possible threat that  
he must confront. To his shock, he saw a double of Vanguard X speeding towards him. The double hit him square at the chest and sent him  
plunging into the planet's gravity storm.

* * *

Meia was concentrating her Dread's firepower on the planet's core when she saw True Vanguard X was falling into the gravity storm. She's about to help him when his voice echoed in her mind.

(Don't worry about me. Just concentrate on your task...)

"Kuroi-san!!"

"Dita, hold your position."

"But..."

"This is an order. Do as you told."

"But we have to help him!!"

"There's nothing we can do now. Believe in him. He'll survive."

Meia wasn't even sure if he'll survive but at this rate, she have to keep hold on to fate.

* * *

"Boss, Vanguard X signal is gone..." Ezra said sadly. The entire bridge area fell silent.

"That IDIOT!!" Bart screamed.

"There's nothing we can do now. He's done his part. Now it's our turn." Magno said assuringly.

"Boss was right. His efforts will be for nothing if we didn't survive." BC said in support.

* * *

"Arrgghh...that was a nasty fall. Where are we?"

He scanned his surroundings.

"Looks like we're on the surface of this planet. Let see if we can get out of here."

Try as he may, Vanguard X wouldn't take off the surface.

"The gravity's too heavy. Guess this is the end..."

He lay back in his seat and closed his eyes. Then, he grinned in resignation.

"Sara...I couldn't keep my promise...I'm sorry..."

Then, he heard a voice that he almost forgotten.

"Brother, don't give up now."

"Mary...? Is that you...?

"It's me alright. Mom, dad and Lynn are here too." Then, he saw the rest of his family.

"Mom, dad...Lynn..."

"Rick, I'll be damned if you give up now. I'll give you one hell of a beating if I ever see you again." His father scolded him.

"Dear, don't be so rough on him. Son, what your father meant is; don't let yourself driven by circumstances. You yourself determine your own future. Not fate. Not anyone. Only yourself." His mother said with comforting tone.

"Yeah. Mom was right bro. I'll never call you my brother if you let yourself controlled by destiny." His younger sister, Lynn stood in front of him and stuck her tongue out at him. He gave a smile.

"Brother, it's time for you to find your purpose of life..." Mary, his older sister said, holding his hands.

"I...I still didn't find it..." Rick mumbled.

"Rick, what about her...? His mother asked.

"Her...?"

"The one you cared so much. Someone you loved..." His father gave a hint.

"Sara..."

"Yes. Sara. Didn't you promised to return to her?"

"Yes...I did promise her...yes...I think I found it...my purpose of life..."

"Keep it to yourself, son." His father gripped his shoulder.

"Rick, it's time for us to go." Mary said as she released his hands. Then, the four of them left him.

"Goodbye, son. Remember, we'll be always with you." His mother's voice echoed as they started to disappearing.

"Wait!! Please don't go!!" Rick screamed. Tears running down from his eyes. He wiped them away. Then there's a bright, warm light illuminated the darkness around him.

Rick opened his eyes and scanned the surroundings. The planet's surface started to crumble. He remembered his promise. Then, he let out a shout.

"YES. I PROMISED YOU...THE PURPOSE OF MY LIFE NOW IS JUST FOR YOU. I'LL GIVE MY LIFE TO YOU, FOR YOU AND ONLY YOU!!"

* * *

Found you out and I hold you tight  
You've been lost and seeking for the way to light  
I don't know what I can say to you  
But I can be your maternal home my love  
One by one and step by step  
Pain of the broken heart will be healed and cured  
Take your time and look back one more time  
There was someone to help you and give you hands

TWO-MIX - Just Communication International Version


	14. Chapter 10 : Kiss Me Goodbye

**Vandread Fanfic - Until the End  
Chapter X - Kiss Me Goodbye...  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**  
Author's Note - It's now or never...  
Special Note - This chapter is based on the episode 'To Feel the Fire'

it's a burning desire it's burning me  
takes my heart and soul  
'cause you're just like the fire I'm goin' out  
of control  
and you drive me crazy  
it's a burning desire it's burning me  
takes my heart and soul  
'cause you're just like the fire I'm goin' out  
I'm getting crazy for you I want you baby

Mega NRG Man - Burning Desire from Initial D 2nd Stage Selection 1

* * *

"Okay, the core's temperature is at its peak. Get ready to get out of here!!" BC screamed at Bart who is struggling to maintain the ship's  
position.

"Thank god. Finally." Bart gave a sigh of relief and maneuvered Nirvana away from the planet.

"I hope this plan works..." BC mumbled.

* * *

"Okay, I'm getting out of here!!" Hibiki shouted as his Vanguard disengaged from Jura's Dread. Then, he combined with Meia to form another Vandread.

"Darn, is there anymore comfortable position than this?" Hibiki complained as he sits awkwardly right in front of Meia.

"Shut up. Just get us out of here." Meia snorted.

With that, Vandread Meia speeds away from the explosion. The explosion destroyed most of the enemy's main fleet.

"Hey, wait for me!!" Dita screamed as her Dread almost engulfed in flames. But Vandread Meia quickly attached its claws on Dita's Dread and carried her to safety.

"Ha, looks like we got 'em all." Hibiki said, confidently. Meia closed her eyes and sigh.

(Rick...)

"Don't worry about him. He's no ordinary pilot. I'm sure he'll be fine. Well, better get off now." Hibiki comforted her.

Hibiki's Vanguard disengaged from Meia's Dread and formed another Vandread with Dita and ready for any remnants of earth's fleet.

"Just as I thought..." Hibiki muttered.

"Uchuuji-san, what's wrong?"

"Look, we've got a big one on our hands." Hibiki pointed at a large battleship that emerged from the explosion.

* * *

Rick is floating in pure darkness. He confused about what was happening. He thought that he returned to reality but there's another light shining at him.

"What...what's going on..?"

Then, a voice boomed.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm Maverick Xero. What's going on around here?"

"YOU ARE THE SLAYER OF GOD..."

"I still didn't know what this 'slayer of god' thing is. What's happening?"

"IF YOU ARE THE SLAYER OF GOD, YOU WILL LOSE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE."

"What? No. Hell no. I don't want to be 'The Slayer of God".

"YOU CAN'T GO AGAINST YOUR DESTINY. IT IS ALREADY DECIDED. IT IS...FATE."

"Huh...I don't care what you are thinking about. But I won't allow myself to lead by circumstances. I'm through with it. Now that I already found my purpose of life, there's no way that I'll let fate decide my own future."

"THEN, WHAT IS THE PROOF OF WHAT YOU ARE ?"

"When I returned to someone I loved, I'll show it to you."

There's no reply from the mysterious voice.

"You finally get it, huh?"

Then, Rick was sucked in by the darkness and returned to his own consciousness. He opened his eyes and looked around the cockpit. There's a major difference in the cockpit. The usual control panel is replaced by that of a Dread.

"What happened...? Hey, I'm...changed..."

Rick looked at his reflection in the mirror. He's wearing all white and his eyes are blue in color. Even the color of his hair changed. It turned to black with a stroke of white in the middle. Rick pulled the sleeve up to check on the scars. To his astonishment, it too, has gone. Rick looked at his left. To his relief, his black guitar is still there.

"What happened...to me..?"

Vanguard X suddenly signaled him a warning. Rick looked around. The planet is in its final stage of explosion. Red hot lavas burst from the ground. After this, it'll be a supernova explosion.

"Yeah. We better get ourselves out of here."

* * *

"Tch. We couldn't get near that thing." Hibiki cursed under his breath. He maneuvered the Vandread to avoid another powerful blast from the giant sized battleship.

"Uchuuji-san!! Look!!" Dita pointed at the explosion. Hibiki looked at the same direction. He saw a giant white phoenix flew away from the supernova explosion.

"Why does he have to wait until the last moment?" Hibiki sighed.

"Kuroi-san!! Is that you?" Dita contacted Rick through the speaker.

"Yeah. It's me. Sorry for making you worried about me."

"Why don't you contact Leader? I'm sure she'll be happy to hear you!!" Dita said, cheerfully.

"Uh...I'll do that. Roger and out."

"Hey, stop it already!! Give me a hand here, will you?" Hibiki screamed at Dita as he avoided another blast.

* * *

Everyone on Nirvana saw the white phoenix flew from the explosion. BC's jaw goes unhinged.

"It can't be..."

"It's Vanguard X!! Xero's still alive!" Ezra exclaimed. The crew started to cheer.

"Not another miracle..." Magno let out a heavy sigh.

"Boss...you're...okay..?" BC inquired her.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean about that 'heart attack'? It was just a joke. Get it?"

"Ah...now I get it..."

"That guy got a lot of nerve pulling out a stunt like that." Bart gave a sigh.

* * *

"Hey, kid. Any ideas on how to deal our big 'friend' here?" Rick asked Hibiki as he positioned Vanguard X alongside the bigger sized Vandread Dita.

"Shh. I'm thinking." Hibiki struggled to adjust himself in the cramped cockpit.

"There's no time for that. Here it comes!!"

The ship fired another blast that almost hit them outright.

"Damn, that's close."

"Yeah. You can say that again, kid."

Suddenly, Vanguard X moved itself towards Meia's Dread. Meia didn't move an inch. Curious, she asked Rick.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. This thing is outta control. You better move out from there."

Meia maneuvered her Dread. To her horror, it moved closer towards Vanguard X.

"Hey, move out of the way, not move forward!!"

"The Dread has lost control." Meia tried to move it the other way but to no avail.

"Dammit!! Why does it have to end this way?" Rick cursed loudly.

"Move...move...please..." Meia mumbled as she tried to gain control of her Dread.

There's a light as Meia's Dread and Rick's Vanguard X hit each other.

* * *

Rick covered himself when a light washed over him. When the light subsides, he felt something heavy on his lap. To his shock, it was Meia who is sitting on his lap.

"Ah...hey!! What happened here?"

"Uh..? What happened? What are you..." Meia widened her eyes when she looked at Rick's new appearance.

"Don't ask me what happened. I don't know myself. But trust me, it's me, Maverick Xero."

"Hmm...do you think I care?" Meia tried to hide her concern for him.

"Damn. This place sure is cramped. What the hell happened? I thought there's some kind of explosion or something." Rick changed the subject.

"I think my Dread and your Vanguard X had merged together. Maybe we're inside a Vandread."

"Well, maybe it should have a better cockpit design..." Rick mumbled as he tried to get himself comfortable.

"Stop moving around so much!!" Meia screamed right in his ears. Rick had to cover both his ears.

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

* * *

"Not another Vandread..." Magno sighed after she looked at a Vandread that was merged by Meia's Dread and Rick's Vanguard X.

The whole bridge crew started to question themselves; why they have to see yet another miracle. BC ordered them to quiet.

"However, it looked almost identical as Vandread Dita, with the exception of those spiky wings." BC commented.

"How many forms of Vandread I have to look at?" Bart muttered.

* * *

"Uchuuji-san, do you see that? It's almost looked like ours. And I like those wings! It's so sugoi!!" Dita was so excited that she moved her body around so much and makes Hibiki struggling to maintain the balance of the Vandread.

"Hey! Stop moving around. You're killing me."

"Hey kid, I've got a plan. I'm gonna distract that thing. While I'm at it, you charge up your powers and attack the first chance you got."

"Hey! That's suicide! I might hit you accidentally." Hibiki protested.

"Yes. That's true. Leader, do you have any other plan?" Dita asked Meia who seemed a bit worried.

"No. Since our Vandread got wings, might as well use the speed advantage we've got." Meia replied.

"Okay, we're gonna do our part and you two do yours. C'mon, let's see what this thing can do."

Vandread Rick sped towards the ship and started to cause problem to it. Using its speed advantage, Vandread Rick avoided all the ship's attacks. While the enemy was preoccupied by it, Hibiki and Dita charged up their Vandread and prepared to strike. The ship fired a huge blast  
which Vandread Rick managed to avoid and Hibiki saw an opening.

"Okay UFO-onna, let's get this thing done and go home happy!!"

"Yes! Let's do it!!" Dita nodded in agreement.

Vandread Dita charged towards the enemy at full speed. At the same time, it formed some kind of giant fireball, leaving a streak of flame behind. The attack tore the ship's defenses and drives through the ship's core and exploded to pieces. However, the explosion engulfed Vandread Rick nearby. Hibiki and Dita waited to see what happened to Rick and Meia.

"LEADER!! KUROI-SAN!! Please answer!!" Dita screamed at the speaker.

Hibiki waited with bated breath.

(Come on, don't you die on me...)

After the smoke is gone, Vandread Rick still at the place when the explosion occurred. This time, it used its wings to cover itself from the explosion.

"I'm okay. But Meia was rendered unconscious by the explosion." Rick's voice emitted from the speaker.

"You should wake her up or else there's no way for your Vandread to fit in Nirvana." Hibiki said to him.

"Yeah. I'll do that."

* * *

The whole crew of Nirvana cheered triumphantly after the last remaining enemy was wiped out by the explosion.

"This is really our day. What a battle." BC said to Magno.

"Yes it is. We finally get to see two Vandreads at the same time. He really proved himself today." She grinned.

"We...we won...I...can't believe it...yeah!! WE'VE WON!!" Bart screamed in the navigation room.

In the engine room, the whole crew screamed in excitement.

"Yeah! We did it!! We really did it!!" Parfet shouted and hugged Duero suddenly. Paiway's eyes widened when she saw the scene.

"Uhh...yeah...we did it..." Duero didn't know what he should do. This is the first time he's been hugged by a woman. Paiway quickly took out her notebook and written the scene she saw.

"Pai check!!"

At the requisition office, Gascogne simply smiled.

"Heh. I know you can do it, Gung-ho..."

* * *

"Hey, Meia. Wake up. It's over. We've won."

Rick tried to wake Meia who is leaning at him unconscious. There's no respond. Suddenly, Rick remembered the first time he and Sara slept together. This is exactly the same scene as it was back there. Sara was sleeping quietly and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why am I remembering all this? What should I do?"

Then, he remembered what Erick said to him.

(On this side of the universe, Meia is 'Sara'...)

Then, unintentionally, Rick wrapped his arms around Meia. This caused her to wake up from unconsciousness.

"Uhh...what...happened? Huh?" Meia was shocked to see Rick's arms around her. However, she could feel unusual warmth from him. She looked at him but he was looking out at the stars. Suddenly he realized Meia already woke up and moved his hands away from her.

"Ahh...sorry about that. I tried to wake you up and..." His words were cut off.

"I'm out of here." She said without looking at him. With that, she disengaged her Dread and returned to Nirvana.

"Why...why did he do that? And my heart was beating faster when he did that. What was that warmth I felt? Do I...want that to happen?"

* * *

Hibiki and Rick got out of their Vanguard and were greeted by thundering cheers from the crew. Hibiki blinked his eyes a few times while Rick remained calm as he slings his guitar.

"Uchuuji-san! We really did it!!" Dita ran at Hibiki and hugged him.

"Ah...guess so...but he was the one that came up with the plan." Hibiki pointed at where Rick is. But to his surprise, he's already gone.

"Where could he be..?"

"Uchuuji-san, don't forget your promise..." Dita looked deep in his eyes.

"Uh...yeah..." Hibiki reluctantly replied after he remembered his promise. He'll come to Dita's room should they survive the battle.

"Dita, what are you up to?" Jura looked at her menacingly.

"Nyeh. Not your business." Dita stuck her tongue out at her. This somehow enrages Jura.

"You..."

Suddenly, Pyoro hopped in and informed the latest information it just received.

"Bad news! Bad news! Our enemy knew that we've won the battle and forced their remaining forces to concentrate their attack on Tarark  
and Mejale!!"

The whole area became quite all of a sudden. Then Hibiki started to laugh.

"Uchuuji-san..."

"Ha...just bring it. We're going home anyway, right? I don't care how many battles we have to face. As long as we live, the journey will  
never stop."

"As long as we live, the journey will never stop...." Magno repeated Hibiki's encouraging words.

Suddenly Rick's voice echoed.

"Is it true? Earth's remaining forces left other planet systems to attack Tarark and Mejale?" Rick jumped from the platform above and  
landed in front of Magno.

"Yes. This is correct." Pyoro replied, surprised at Rick's new appearance.

"So, you want to go back to Terra?" Magno asked.

"Yes. This time I must go. I'll do whatever it takes to return there."

"Hmm. You don't have to do that. You can return to your world anytime you want on one condition."

"One condition?"

"Take Vanguard X with you." Magno looked at Vanguard X.

"But...it's not even mine. I can't take it..."

"No. I insist. Besides, only you can use it effectively and I'm sure it doesn't want to be left behind."

Vanguard X hummed loudly.

"Ha...looks like you and I have a fated relationship. Very well, I'll take it."

"Good. You might as well rest tonight. You can leave tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"No. We thank you. Without you, I don't know if we can win that battle."

Rick bowed slightly and walked out of the hangar.

"Boss, are you sure about this?" BC said after Rick left the area.

"Yes. I'm sure we can manage future battles without him." She grinned.

Meia was worried about the possibility that Rick will leave tomorrow.

(He will leave tomorrow. Should I confess my feelings tonight..?)

* * *

Rick was lying on the grass at the park, looking at the stars.

"Finally I can return to you, Sara. Then, I'll never leave you again..."

Then, he remembered the earlier incident with Meia. He laughed to himself.

"What an embarrassing thing to do. Holding a woman that doesn't even like men. Well, I should get some sleep..."

Rick stood up, took his coat and his guitar and then, walked out of the area. On his way to the men's living quarter, he saw Meia standing outside her room, looking up at the ceiling with her eyes closed. Rick simply walked pass her without a word. Suddenly, Meia stopped him.

"Wait. I want to talk to you."

"About what? If it's about that incident, I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that."

"No. It's not about that. But tell me, ever since the first time I saw you, I had this strange feeling and everything I do went wrong. And I...can't stop thinking about you. I tried to get you out of my mind but my heart aches when I couldn't see your face. Even for a while. I even had a dream about you. Please tell me what's the meaning of this?"

Rick took a step backward upon hearing that. Then, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He opened his eyes and looked at her eyes.

"This is my honest answer. The feeling you have is called 'love'. And you can't avoid it forever. It is something that everyone must have. For without love, there wouldn't be any happiness in life."

Meia's eyes widened when she realized what Rick had said. Her heart was pounding hard and tears welled in her eyes.

"I...I should have told you sooner that I...LOVE...YOU..."

Meia couldn't contain her tears no more. She burst into tears and buried her face on Rick's chest.

"Meia...I..."

"Hold me...I want to feel the warmth that I felt back there..."

Rick wrapped his arms around her and holds her tighter.

"You're so...warm..."

"Meia, you know that I couldn't love you. But why you still..."

"I don't care what you said or anyone else. Please...make love to me..."

"WHAT? Hey, I can't..."

"Just this once...I want to know what does it feels to make love with a man..."

"But still..."

"You can look at me as Sara. Just pretend that you make love to her..."

Rick wanted to refuse but when Meia gave that appealing look in her eyes, he couldn't turn it away.

"Okay, if you wanted that way. But don't tell anyone about this."

"Emm..."

With that, Meia lead Rick into her room. Her heart was pounding so heart that she almost collapsed. But Rick caught her and wiped her tears away.

"There. It's going to be okay."

"Rick, kiss...me..."

Rick took off his coat and planted a light kiss on Meia's lips. Her eyes widened and she touched her lips. For her, that kiss was electrifying yet sweet.

"Rick, I..." Her words were cut off when Rick suddenly held her and kissed her deeply. She could feel the warmth, the love coming from him. Then, he started to undress her and she didn't react, not knowing what she must do. Guided by her instincts, she unzips Rick's pants and for the first time, she saw a man's sexual organ which the females called 'tube'. Rick grinned at her. Then, he pushed her to the bed and started to make it out with each other all night.

And no one will ever know.

* * *

It was dawn and Rick walked into the darkened Vanguard hangar. He approached Vanguard X and prepared to jump into the cockpit when the lights suddenly turned on and everyone was already waiting for him.

"SURPRISE!!"

"What the ..."

"You want to leave without letting us know?" Jura approached and looked at him.

"I don't like farewell..."

"But still, you can't just leave like that." Dita protested.

"Yeah...I guess you're right..."

"You're already part of the crew. You really did help us. This is the least we could do." BC chirped.

"Where's Meia?" Magno asked Barnette.

"She'll be here."

"She's unusually late." Jura said. Rick's heart skipped a beat.

"Sorry that I'm late." Meia entered the area without looking at Rick.

"Well, guess I gotta go now." Rick said as he approached Bart and Duero.

"Bart, Duero. Thanks for being my friend."

"Hey, no sweat, man." Bart patted his shoulder.

"Please be careful on your journey." Duero said.

"Yeah will do." Then, he approached Jura and Barnette.

"You two will make a great couple." Rick said as he looked at Barnette. He continued,

"And, Erick sent his regards to you. He said sorry about that kiss he gave."

"WHAT!! He gave a kiss to her?" Jura shouted in shock. Barnette tried to calm her down.

"Jura, I didn't have any feelings to him. I swear."

Then, he approached Gascogne.

"Hey, Gung-ho. It's nice working with you."

"Yeah. Same here. This may seem a little awkward to you but I always looked at you like my own big sister."

She grinned and slapped him hard at his back. Rick coughed a few times to catch his breath.

"Don't get mushy on me, Gung-ho. But since you put it that way, I might as well call you brother. And remember, keep on smiling."

Rick smiled.

"Thanks...big sis."

Then, he walked towards Hibiki and Dita. Hibiki is struggling to free himself from Dita.

"I've already seen what you two will become." He grinned mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Hibiki asked.

"Take good care of her, you cheeky little devil." Rick winked at him.

"Hey, tell me, have you found your purpose of life?" Hibiki asked Rick curiously.

"Yeah. I already have. I felt that there are so many things in life I have to do."

"I still didn't find it..." Hibiki muttered.

"Probably not at this time but soon. Soon you'll find it." Rick patted Hibiki's head gently. Then, he looked at Dita. She's about to utter a word  
when Rick stopped her.

"Don't you call me 'Shiroi-san."

"But I can't help it, Sh..." her words were cut off when Rick touched her lips.

"Just this once, call me Maverick."

"Okay...Maverick..."

"See? It's okay to say a guy's name. Maybe you can stop calling Hibiki 'Uchuuji-san?"

"That can't be helped..." Jura chipped in.

"Jura, I'm sure guys will never leave you alone if you ever come to my world."

"Wow, really? Men will get attracted to me?"

"Ha. Of course they will."

"Jura..." Barnette gave her a look of jealousy.

"Don't get jealous on her, Barnette. I only said 'if."

Then, he looked at Parfet. She then approached him and gave him a circular shaped item.

"Thanks. But what is this?"

"Just press the blue button." She replied. Rick pressed the button and a hologram image of Nirvana appeared.

"Oh, by the way, I installed the hyperspace module into Vanguard X. You can return to your home in no time."

"Wow. Thanks again. I'll treasure it." He keeps the item in his pocket and walked to Magno and BC.

"So, you'll be going home. Will we ever see you again?" BC asked Rick. He grinned.

"As I said, I hate farewell. But as long as you keep hoping, we'll see each other again. I'm sure of it."

"Yes. I'm sure we will meet again." Magno said.

Rick looked at Meia who just standing beside Magno. Rick bowed slightly in front of her.

"Thank you. I will never forget it."

Her eyes widened and she heard mumblings among the crew. Rick turned away and walks towards the Vanguard X. With his back turned, he  
waved at crew of Nirvana.

"I'll be seeing you guys later..."

Tears welled in Meia's eyes. She tried to contain it, but she failed to do so. Upon seeing this, Dita spoke to her softly.

"Go, Leader. Go for it."

Meia looked at her. And then, the other female members of the crew. They nodded in agreement.

"Do what you think is right." Magno smiled. BC nodded in approval.

She wiped her tears away and ran towards Rick. Rick turned around and held her in a strong embrace. She cried in his arms.

"I don't want to lose you." She then kissed Rick on the lips.

"I know. I know it's hard for you. But you will always be the Meia that I knew of. Always strong at heart and always have that 'never say die' attitude. Promise me you'll always be strong if not stronger."

The rest of the crew watched the scene and some of them started to cry.

"What a scene..." Dita said as she wipes her tears.

"Girls are so soft..." Hibiki mumbled.

"No. It's not that. Did you see the way they embraced each other? It was full of...love." Duero suggested as he tried to contain his tears.

"Yeah...it's so...sad..." Bart was wiping his tears.

"Not you too...." Hibiki sighed. Then he saw Dita whispering to Paiway. Paiway nodded and approached Rick and Meia slowly and snagged a picture of the two from up close. This surprised the two.

"Wha...Pai? Ha, always prying on other's business, eh?" Rick grinned at her as he released Meia from him.

"Pai check!" She then handed him the picture.

"Thanks. Meia, here. I want you to have this." He handed her the picture and a disc titled 'Project Zero Grand Tour'.

"But..." Meia mumbled.

"No but, I want you to have it. That's final." He smiled and then jumped into the cockpit.

"Thanks for all your kindness. I'm sure we'll meet again somewhere, someplace, somehow..."

Rick waved at them and launched Vanguard X into space. Through the monitor they saw Vanguard X cruising with its wings outstretched. Then, it disappeared into the stars, giving them hope for their unavoidable battles ahead. Then, they heard Rick's voice echoed in the air;

_I would like to stay here but I still got a promise to keep. And I'm sure you all will be alright without me._

"Rick, I promise. I'll be strong like I used to be."

"Leader, don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet him again." Dita's words comforted her.

"Yes. Want to see what's this disc contained?" Dita gave a nod.

They went to the computer room and insert the disc in its slot. Rick playing his guitar beside Sara and they were singing a song together...

stay, I want you to stay  
at least for today  
you know that I'm sentimental  
now you listen to me  
'cause I'm gonna be  
the one that will  
breaking your heart

I need to be all alone - all alone  
I need to walk on my own - on my own  
thank you for all that you've done  
I will keep you always in my heart  
and my mind

kiss me goodbye  
I don't know - if I wanna make you mine tonight  
don't ask me why  
'cause I know - that you're gonna be all right

cry now you're gonna cry  
and I can't deny  
it's hard to say goodbye baby  
hand, just give me your hand  
you will understand  
you couldn't be  
my gold angel

I need to be all alone - all alone  
I need to walk on my own - on my own  
thank you for all that you've done  
I will keep you always in my heart  
and my mind

kiss me goodbye  
I don't know - if I wanna make you mine tonight  
don't ask me why  
'cause I know - that you're gonna be all right

Michael Beat - Kiss Me Goodbye from Initial D Third Stage

Meia cried once again, for the last time. For she had promised not to cry for him ever again...

* * *

Wish I could say I love you my dear  
Wish you could say you love me more  
Feel so strange 'cause I know how I love  
Feel for you like a big romance, you and me

TWO-MIX - Can't Stop Love International


	15. Epilogue : Until the End

**Vandread Fanfic - Until the End  
Epilogue - Until the End...  
Rating - G / Romance / Sci-Fi**  
Author's Note - sob sob Is this the end?

I need your love  
'cause I'm on fire  
I need your love  
come on and run to me

Dave Simon- I Need Your Love

* * *

Vanguard X emerged from hyperspace and was approaching a planet nearby.

"That's Terra alright. At last, I'm home..."

Rick checked the monitor for any sign of possible threats.

"Looks like they abandoned this planet completely. There is no sign of enemy whatsoever. "

Rick maneuvered Vanguard X into atmosphere and look for a suitable place to land without attracting any unwanted attention.

"Look. This area is surrounded by mountains. We'll land here."

Rick landed the Vanguard X and jumped out of the cockpit. He scanned the area around him.

"You stay here. I'll go and find a town. There should be one around here."

After hours of treacherous journey from the mountains, Rick found a small town. It is different from the place he used to live in. There are no tall buildings. No high-tech things he used to see. It's just a normal, small country town. All seems ordinary as people go on with their business. An old man greets him as he entered.

"Welcome to Gale, son."

"Gale? I've never heard of it."

"Which cave did you came from? This town has been here for almost ten years."

"Ten years? I'm sorry. Either I really never heard of it or my knowledge of geography really sucked."

The old man then looked at him in the eyes.

"Um? You looked familiar. But...nah."

"Is there a woman by the name of Sara live around here?"

"Yup there is. She's living at the end of town. Near the workshop."

"She's a mechanic?"

"Yup. And a beauty to boot."

"Thanks. I'll go find her." Rick then bid the old man farewell.

* * *

"Aya-chan! Where are you going?" A woman dressed in blue called out the little girl, which is her daughter.

"I've got a feeling that my father is here in this town. I'm gonna find him." The blonde haired girl then ran away leaving her mother with loads of cars to repair.

"You've been saying that for the last three days. Why don't you just help your mother at this workshop...?" She sighed and sat down. Thinking about him. The man she loved. Aya's long lost father. Rick.

(Rick, it's been nine years now. Where have you been? Aya wanted to see you so badly. Will I ever see you again?)

She remembered his last words.

(I promise I'll be back for you...)

* * *

The little girl called Aya was walking around town to look for her father that she never met before. She only heard from what her mother said about him.

"Let's see...blonde hair, black outfit, dark eyes and...oh yeah, a black guitar."

Suddenly, she bumped into an old man. The old man who greeted Rick at the entrance.

"Aya, good to see you. Where's your mother?"

"She's at the workshop. What happened to you, Grandpa Jack? You looked like you've seen a ghost."

"Maybe. There's a stranger in this town. He reminds me of someone...."

Upon hearing this, Aya got excited.

"Oh oh, did he wear black outfit and had a blonde hair?"

"Let's see...nope. He's in white suit and had a flowing, black hair with a stroke of white in the middle."

"Did he have dark eyes like me?"

"Nope. He got a pair of sparkling blue eyes. I've never seen that before. The eyes that drawn people to it."

Disappointed, she sighed.

"Oh well..."

"Wait, I think he had a black guitar at his back."

Aya's face lightened up.

"Oh, do you know where he's going?"

"He's looking for your mother. I think he's heading for the workshop."

"Thanks Grandpa Jack. See you."

Aya ran back to the workshop as fast as she could.

(Father, I always knew you will come back to see mom.)

* * *

Rick is walking in front of a local restaurant when he realized he didn't eat anything since he arrived.

(I don't have any money. How the hell am I going to eat? Ah well, better give it a try...)

Rick entered the restaurant and the whole place ceased to silence. Every pair of eyes looked at him. Rick ignored it and walked to the available table. A waiter approached him.

"May I have your order, sir?"

"Well...ah...better tell you this. I'm broke right now. I'll do anything as payment for the meal."

The waiter grinned.

"Sir, did you read our notice outside? Today's Valentine's Day. Everything's free of charge."

"Oh, Valentine's Day? Yeah, sorry about that. Can you give me today's special?"

"Today's special is 'Love Soup'. Anything else?"

"Do you have any Chateau Lafitte '85?"

"Ah, of course. I'll be delivering your orders as quick as possible."

"Thanks."

The waiter then walked away.

(Valentine's Day? Man, am I lucky or what? No wonder most of the people around here are love couples.)

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with his orders. With him is a man in black tuxedo. He looked familiar to him.

"Here are your orders, sir. By the way, this is the manager of this restaurant, Mr. Raymond."

"Raymond...? You're not happened to be THAT Raymond? The boss of the recording company."

"I see you still remember me...Rick. My waiter here was once a fanatic fan of Project Zero."

"It's an honor to meet you in person, sir. I instantly recognized you when I saw your features and that black guitar."

The waiter bowed slightly.

"Actually I'm lost here. What happened to this world?"

"Lyle, get back to work. Rick and I have a few things to catch up with."

"As you wish sir."

"The invaders occupied this planet for about seven years and two years ago, they left for no apparent reason. However, they destroyed every major city and we have to rebuild everything from scratch. Say, you've changed so much. Where have you been?"

Rick remembered Nirvana, its crew and...Meia.

"Well...some things better left unspoken."

Raymond raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, let's leave it at that."

"But nine years? I thought I left for only about a year or so."

"Hah! No wonder you didn't age that much. Guess all that space traveling slowed down your ageing rate."

"Yeah, you can put it that way. Oh yeah, is Sara living around here? I need to see her."

"Yes. She's here. I'm the one that helped her out from the imprisonment of those invaders."

"Thanks."

"I did what I have to and you did yours."

"But I shouldn't leave her like that..."

"Hey, as long as she's alright there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, guess you're right."

"So, how about it?"

"What?"

"I want you to sing for these couple in the restaurant. C'mon. Show me that 'mad skillz' of yours."

"Well, ah...guess so."

* * *

Aya is dragging Sara around town, in search of Rick.

"C'mon mom. Father should be around here somewhere."

"Aya-chan, how do you know your father is here?" Sara asked her. She is still in a mess, dirty all over her clothes because of her workload at the workshop.

"Grandpa Jack told me. Besides, I could feel his presence."

They were walking in front of the restaurant when Sara heard a familiar voice, singing...

I'm all alone in the big city  
thrown away like an empty can  
If love is love until we know everything about each other  
Then let's sleep forever...

Until the end of the world, we won't be apart  
I wished it for countless nights  
Why does the past destroy itself  
even the worn-out heart that shines?  
Melancholically fleeting thoughts... on this tragedy night

And so, people seek an answer  
And lose something that's irreplaceable  
A city filled with desires, even the stardust  
in the night skies doesn't shine on us

Before the world comes to an end, please make me listen  
A catastrophy well suited to a flower in full bloom...  
While everyone wishes, no one believes in eternity  
...Even so, they certainly dream about tomorrow  
Short-lived days and... this tragedy night

Until the world come to an end, we won't be apart.  
I wished it for countless nights  
Why does the past destroy  
even the worn-out heart that shines?  
Melancholically fleeting thoughts... on this tragedy night  
This tragedy night

Wands - Sekai ga Owaru Made Wa (Until the End of The World-transliterated)  
Slam Dunk Second Ending Theme

The audience in the restaurant gave a big clap as soon as Rick finished. Some of them even started to cheer.

"You've improved. I'm impressed." Raymond commented.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'd better be going now. I have a promise to keep."

Raymond was looking at the entrance and said,

"Looks like you don't have to. She already found you."

Rick looked at the entrance. Sara stood there, her eyes widened and tried to contain herself. Aya looked at her, and then Rick. Then, she looked back at her mother.

"Mom, is that...?"

Sara didn't reply. She walked towards him and stopped within a few feet.

"Sara, I..."

Sara narrowed her eyes and punched Rick in the gut. Rick reeled back, clutching his stomach. Raymond was shocked by her actions.

"Ouch...Sara, it's me. Rick."

She then cried in his arms, beating his chest repeatedly.

"YOU...WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? MY LIFE IS A LIVING HELL WITHOUT YOU!!!"

Rick closed his eyes and hold her tight. With tears flowing on his cheek, he said,

"I'm sorry. I knew that I shouldn't left you in the first place. However, this time, I will never, ever leave you again. I promise, until the end of the world, until the day I die, until hell freezes over, I will never leave you ever again..."

"You've changed so much...I almost didn't recognize you if it wasn't your voice and grandpa's guitar..."

"Sara, my looks might have changed, but my feelings for you will never change. Today, tomorrow and forever..."

"Rick, say it...I want you to say it..."

"Sara, I LOVE YOU. Straight from my heart, I LOVE YOU." With that, he kissed her on the lips, passionately.

The people that watched the whole scene clapped once again. The females were crying after watching it. Then, Aya ran towards Rick and tugged his coat. Rick looked at her. Curious, he asked Sara.

"Sara, who is this?"

"Rick, this..." Then her reply was cut short.

"Dad!! I knew you will come back!!" She then hugged Rick, crying. His eyes widened.

"Dad? Then she's..."

Sara gave a nod.

"Yes. She's our daughter, Aya."

"My...daughter? I think I'm gonna..."

Then he fainted, flat on his back. Sara kneeled beside him and screamed,

"RICK!!"

"DAD!! Wake up!!"

"Haha. Guess he's in shock." Raymond laughed. Sara and Aya tried to revive him.

* * *

On the other side of the universe, spaceship Nirvana. Nine months and ten days since Rick left. An eventful...event was about to happen.

"Oh, I can see its head!! Push harder, Meia!!" Jura said to Meia.

"I'm...urghh...trying..." she replied between her breath.

"Meia, you're almost there. Just a few more..." Ezra said as she tried to pull Meia's baby out.

"Easy, Ezra. We don't want to hurt the baby." Duero cautioned her.

Meia suddenly saw Rick standing beside her, holding her hand, smiling.

(Meia, try harder. You're almost there.)

She smiled at him despite her pain and Rick leaned and kissed her forehead. Then, he disappeared.

Meia pushed with all her strength and let out a shout.

"AAAARGGHHH!!"

Then, everything went black.

* * *

A few hours later...

Meia opened her eyes and looked around her. Everyone including Magno was looking at her. She stood beside her and held her hand.

"Congratulations, Meia. You are now a mother."

"Leader, congrats." Dita said to her.

"I want to see my baby..."

"Of course. Hibiki, bring the baby to her." BC said to Hibiki.

"Why do I have to do this?" he sighed. He reluctantly carried the baby and put it beside Meia. Meia looked her own child. It has sparkling blue eyes, just like someone she loved. Meia had an uneasy feeling when she touched her child.

"It's so cuuute!!" Dita said excitedly.

"Meia, your baby is a boy! Who would have guessed?" Jura answered her curiousity. Meia smiled.

"A...boy? It must be him then..."

"Eh? You mean the Oma wasn't even a woman?" Barnette asked her.

"Yes. This baby...is Rick's...son." She gave a hesitant reply.

Magno grinned but the others stared at Meia in disbelief.

"Meia, how you and him...do it?" Jura asked her curiously. Meia was slightly blushing when she heard it.

"Well...it is embarassing to tell..."

"Hey! You're hiding something!!" Barnette said to her.

"I promised him, not to tell anyone..."

Magno smiled and said,

"I see. We have to give him a man's name then."

"Pyoro 2!!" Pyoro hopped up and down beside the bed.

"Hmm...Muramasa?" Duero gave an opinion.

"That's not right. Masamune is better!!" Bart chipped in.

"Uhh...Hyuga..?" Hibiki said.

Meia smiled.

"Thanks. But I have another name in mind."

"Oh, what is it?" Dita asked as she playing with the baby.

Meia kissed the baby on the head and said,

"From now, your name is Axel. Axel Gisborn."

"That's a good name." Duero said. Bart and Hibiki nodded in agreement.

"Seems that Karu-chan likes your baby." Ezra said as she struggling to restrain her daughter, Kahlua from reaching Meia's new born baby.

Everyone in the room laughed.

She then touched the baby with her hand. Then the baby, which is name Axel, laughed and held on to Meia's index finger. She closed her eyes and the thought of Rick entered her mind.

"Rick, I hope you're happy out there..."

* * *

I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

Phil Collins- Against All Odds

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS

Man, it was like I won an Oscar or something. But then again, I feel compelled to write this since this is my first fanfic that I posted on the net. It is also the most life consuming fanfic I ever written. (I also wrote some unreleased fic. In addition, I'm considering about writing a sequel but that will take another lifetime to complete.)

First, I wanna thank myself for writing this piece of crap and wasted most of my time doing it. I also wanna thank my PC for didn't crash on me while I'm writing this fic.(Microsoft products ain't that bad after all.)

I wanna thank my parents for didn't know what am I doing late in the night writing this stuff. Then, special thanx to my lecturers for extending the dateline for most of my assignments. Gomen-na. Don't worry; I'll complete my 3D animation project on time. (Man, I didn't even start a storyboard for it.)

I also wanna thank my best pal, Murder of Crows (sorry, he didn't want any of you guys to knew his real name.) for giving me ideas to finish this fic even though it is not intentional. (And I still hold on to your phrase 'when you're at the top, the only way to go is down' since 1998  
- Yeah, those good old days.) Hear my advice: go out and get yourself a girlfriend.

Special thanx to vandreadML and vanfanfic on Yahoo! Groups. Without you guys, I'll never take up a chance to write a Vandread Fanfic. To , arigatou for letting me be one of many crazy headed 'fanfictioneer' over there.

Thanx to reviewers that reviewed this fic. All your comments (constructive & destructive) are appreciated. Thanx again.

Finally, to you readers out there, a really huge THANX for reading this fic. I love you all!!

WHITE SHADOW  
-I AM PROUD OF WHAT I AM-

23rd JULY 2002


End file.
